Stolen
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Six years ago, Edd went missing...his vanishing changed everyone's lives in the cul-de-sac, more so Kevin's. Little do they know that the person who stole Edd from them is someone they know and has trained/hypnotized Edd into behaving like a dog. After he's found again, it's a struggle for everyone to accept their friend might be gone. Can they bring the old Eddward back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd and Eddy, they belong to their creator Danny Antonucci. I simply own the plot.

I got the idea for this story after watching the episode "Look into My Eds", during the last minute where the Kanker Sisters hypnotizes the Eds.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

Edd threw back his head and howled.

He was hungry, thirsty and cold. He had been a good boy and kept quiet when he heard strangers approach his territory, so why wasn't his Master coming with his food and water? She had never gone this long without feeding him, not since she first moved him out of the trailer park and into the woods.

It had been years since that day, though Edd didn't know it. He was just 13 when he was hypnotized and at 19, he had lost all sense of time. All he knew were the seasons...the cold; where Master would drop by daily to make sure he was warm, the thaw; where he would play in the mud, the heat; where he slept in the shade for most of the day and the falling leaves; where the trees around him would change from green to different shades of fire.

Edd whined and paced around on all fours in a circle, the collar around his neck tugging when he tried to venture past his allowed territory. He sniffed his bowls and nudged them with his face in hopes that maybe there were small pieces of food hiding under them in the dirt.

Sadly, there wasn't.

Whining all the more, he climbed up into his small house and curled up in his filthy blankets.

The young boy that was obsessed with cleanlyness and keeping things in order was long gone...in his place was a young man who no longer remembered being human. The clothes he wore were stolen and haning off his thin frame and his shoes were long gone and his hair was shaggy and falling past his shoulders. The only thing that had survived his transition from human to pet was his hat. Any time Master had tried to take it, he howled and cried and darted away whimpering. After a while, Master had stopped trying to take it and instead trimming his hair when it got to long for her liking..

His stomach growled, reminding him it had been almost 3 days since he last ate and 2 since he last had water, but there was nothing Edd could do.

Instead, he closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into his blankets, willing himself to sleep away the hunger.

Maybe when he wakes up, Master would have come and giving him food...

 **XxX**

Kevin was silent as he jogged through the woods. He had changed a great deal over the past six years, having sprouted up to 6 feet 3 inches and replacing whatever fat he had and replacing it with muscel. After all, ever since Double D had vanished, he refused to loose anymore of his friends in the cul-de-sac. He had gotten stronger and watched every stranger coming and going, even now with them all out of high school and most going off to collage.

There were new kids living there after all...

The police had searched far and wide for Edd, but after 6 months of no leads, they had declared it a cold case. Edd's parents sold their house shortly after and moved within weeks of the news. Eddy had almost, and Kevin stressed almost, given up his scams and Ed had cried for a good long while before hiding away in his room, watching his monster movies and eating buttered toast and gravy.

Sarah had stopped picking on her big brother so much...

Jimmy had actually put on a bit of muscle mass, scared that he would be the next target...

Rolf spent almost all his time on his farm, tending to his animals and going as far to name a new sheep, which happened to be born with black wool, after their lost friend...

Johnny became even more obsessed with Plank and was convinced it was an inside job...

And Nazz had created a small memorial on one of the lightposts, trying to keep hope the hope alive that Edd was out there and would come back to them...

Grunting, he picked up the pace of his jog and angerly scrubbed at his eyes. He would NOT cry dammit! He was the man his friends and the new kids looked up to for protection. There was a kidnapper out there who had yet to be found and he wasn't going to rest until justice had been done.

He would do what the police had failed to do for years...

Kevin would find the kidnapper and, if Edd was alive, bring him home...

 **XxX**

And there you have it...hopefully you all like it and expect more chapters in the future.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Sorry this chapter is a bit late and all...was suppose to go up on Tuesday but yeah...never happened...also...

Goss: I have the first 5 chapters already written up, so this story is going to continue for a while yet. Stay tuned!

BlazingLuna: Heh, not even I know what I plan on doing. I just go with the flow and take bits and pieces of ideas from the show. It's gonna be a surprise for everyone. :)

Heather: Thank you, I was rather proud of the first chapter, given my one year of no writing. (Adult life sucks at times.)

And just a quick heads up for Kevin's slight potty mouth.

Anyway, this chapter is for you lovely peeps. Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

When the rain came the next day, it was both a blessing and a curse.

Edd awoke sluggishly to the sound of rain hitting the poorly shingled roof of his house and filling up both of his bowls. It took him several minutes before his mind caught up with the fact that he now had water and he bolted out of his shelter then quickly started to lap up the much needed liquid, uncaring to the fact that he was getting soaked from above and covered in mud from below.

After drinking his fill, he sniffed around to see if there was any food but like the last few days, there was nothing. His stomach had stopped growling but the hunger pains wouldn't go away. He couldn't even reach the grass just beyond the circle that was his territory to fill the ache, having trampled down whatever grass grew there many seasons ago.

A low whine worked its way up his throat as he sat down in the mud, cold rain water dripping from his nose and onto his mud covered hands. He was getting scared. What if Master never came back? What would he do for food? He couln't hunt or even pull free of his collar and chain. When another whine worked free, he started to shake and broke Master's number one rule...

He started to howl and didn't stop when he heard someone coming.

 **XxX**

The rain reflected Kevin's mood perfectly. All he wanted to do was go for his daily run but he had hurt himself at work and was given strick orders to take it easy for at least a week.

"Stupid sprained ankle..." He muttered to himself as he hobbled over into the living room of his old childhood house. His parents had left it in his care while they went traveling, so that he would have a place to live while he worked. Back when he was younger, Kevin had planned on a football scholarship but that had gone down the toilet when he torn his rotator cuff all to hell. Now, he worked in contruction, which suited him just fine. It allowed him to stay in the area and continue his own search while keeping those around him safe from harm.

Looking outside, he watched some of the younger kids running around and jumping in the puddles. If he closed his eyes and focused hard enough, he could almost pretend he was a kid again and hear Edd tell everyone to use an umbrella or they would risk catching a chill.

With a growl, he turned and stalked towards a closet. Just because he couldn't go for a run didn't mean the search was still on hold. Even going on 6 years, there had to be SOME clue as to where Edd had been taken and he was going to find it.

"Hold on dork, wherever you are..."

 **XxX**

"Mother fucking umbrella! Why NOW of all times do you fucking break!?"

Throwing the now useless umbrella against the ground, Kevin continued walking deeper and deeper into the woods. The rain was falling harder now and it soaked into Kevin's coat and clothes. He was thinking about heading back when a strange noise floated through the woods.

"The hell...is there a dog around here?" Listening closely to the howls, he headed off the path and through some thick bushes, their colour changing from a deep green to an amber orange. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The howls stopped and a sharp yip to his right drew his attention.

"Here puppy! Here boy!" Kevin didn't have a freaking clue as to why someone would leave a dog out in the middle of the woods but he had a feeling it was because they didn't want to be found...it was the only thing that made any sense. Still, he was midly surprised when he walked past some trees and almost bumped into a poorly made dog house. "Whoa..."

There was a dog being kept here. A thick chain lead from a post into the ground on one end while the other was inside the house. Two bowls, overflowing with rain water were off to the side and what appeared to be a lean-to protected a small bench where the mud met the grass. Cans of beer were scattered about, along what he thought were old wrappers from sandwiches.

Looking back at the dog house, Kevin walked slowly towards it, unsure if there was a puppy hiding inside it, or a vicious adult dog. He froze, one foot up in the air, when a warning growl sounded. "Hey buddy...it's okay..." Blinking away the rain that was falling into his eyes, Kevin reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a hamburger, grateful that he had stopped by the small food cart before heading off into the woods. "You hungry? Want some food?"

Edd's eyes widened at the sight and smell of food the stranger outside his home was holding. He knew he shouldn't even think about taking it, as it wasn't from Master but he was so weak from the hunger. His decision was made for him when Kevin unwrapped the food and held it out towards him

Kevin smiled slightly when he heard another whine and saw the chain move. "That's it...c'mere boy...girl...whatever you are..." Shaking the burger slightly, he watched as the chain moved higher up and right away knew he was dealing with an adult dog. If he suddenly lunged at him, he would have to be quick to avoid being bitten.

He was horrified however, when a dirty, mud covered human hand moved out of the house and sunk deeper into the mud. Following the hand up the dirty arm, Kevin felt his eyes go wide as he glanced over filthy black hair and a filmiliar looking beanie before staring into the brightest pair of cyan eyes he'd ever seen. And as far back as he could remember, from the day the boy and his family first moved in when they were in grade school, only one person had eyes like that...

"EDD!?"

 **XxX**

Yeah, Kevin found Edd already...but don't worry, things aren't going to be all sunshine and roses. Plus, we still need to find out just who this 'Master' is, don't we?

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Holy crap, I never expected this story to blow itself out of the water. I see you all looking and reading it, it's getting more views then when I was working on my first Cars story. Seriously, if you like it, LET ME KNOW! I thrive on reviews! After a long night of work, coming home and reading a simple "Please continue!" does wonders for me.

Now, incase this hasn't been caught yet, I'll be updating every Tuesday night before I go to work. The first night of my "work week" is when a new chapter goes up.

Guest: I know you reviewed on the first chapter, but I'll be thanking you here. I have two more prewritten chapters after this one, and I'll be working on more tonight during my break, so you'll have more to read over the coming weeks. All in all, I'm glad you're liking the story.

This chapter is for you. Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

The last week had been a whirlwind of chaos and confusion.

After Finding Edd chained up and acting like a dog, Kevin ran home as fast as his sprained ankle would allow him to go and called the police. Within minutes, they were there and he was leading them over to where Edd was being kept.

The sound of Edd howling in what he could only assume was fear was something he would never get out of his head. Kevin thought that since he was free, he would snap out of it and go back to his old self as best he could. He had been kept on the sidelines while the police had to yank on the chain in order to get Edd out of the dog house and, much to his and everyone's shock, as soon as Edd was out, he turned on the closest officer and bit his leg. That had resulted in the officer screaming while several others grabbed Edd and tried to pull him off their comrade. After that, they had dragged a kicking and howling Edd out of the forest and into a waiting ambulance to take him to Peach Creek General Hospital.

Now here he was, in the psych ward of the hospital listening to doctors talk about his friend. They said after what Edd had been through, there was a good chance he had Stockholm syndrome.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's where a person begins to bond with their kidnapper. In Eddward's case, he started to act and behave the way the person wanted him to be. Like a pet."

"Well can't you just...give him some pills and snap him out of it?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. He's been missing for about six years, correct?" He continued after Kevin nodded. "There's a large chance he may never snap out of it. It's going to take time and understanding along with an extremely high amount of patience. He's been out in the woods for six, I repeat, six years...he can't even stand on two feet or use his own hands to eat."

"You have to do something! I'm not going to just walk away and leave him hear to rot! It's bad enough you bastards had to knock him out-"

"Kevin, we've been over this..." The doctor gently explained, not letting the anger get to him. "We had to clean him off to assess his condition and for his and my staffs safety, he needed to be sedated. We had to use bolt cutters to remove the lock connecting the chain and collar from his neck."

Kevin scrubbed at his face, reminding himself that the doctor was right and they did what had to be done. "Please...tell me you at least kept his hat...even as a kid, he never went anywhere without it."

"I'm sorry, but the police took all his articles of clothing as evidence. Look..." The doctor put his hand on Kevin's shoulder in what he hoped would calm the young man. "Why don't you go home, get some food and rest. Mr. Vincent is going to be sleeping for the rest of the day, but he should be awake tomorrow. Hopefully things will look better then."

"And if they're not?"

"Then at least he has a friend like you who cares."

 **XxX**

Meanwhile, Master had just gotten out of jail. She had been arrested for shoplifting and after several days of waiting for her lawyer to convince the judge that as a first time offender, she should be given a simple fine instead of jail time, she was allowed to leave.

After taking a bus, as her car had been towed and she couldn't afford to get it out until next pay day, she walked up the side of a road leading to the trailer park, went inside her home and gathered up some food for her pet. It had been almost a week since she last fed him and she was slightly worried.

"Better still be alive out there..."

When she got there an hour later and found not only her pet but everything she had set up gone, she was beyond angry. Someone had stolen what was hers and she was going to make sure they knew just who they were messing with. She had worked far to hard to get her pet to behave the way she wanted...and no one and nothing was going to change that...

 **XxX**

*covers my face and groans* I struggled so much with this chapter...I hadn't been able to watch the episode of EENE the night that I wrote this, as the cable was down and several residents needed my help over my break...I'm a night worker and as such, the only person on shift, so...my break isn't really my break...anyway, I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter but I need something to give to you guys.

Also...*gasp* Master has made her first appearance! And yes, she's a girl and no, I will not reveal just who she is. You may all guess and compare notes, but I will not be confirming or denying if you are correct or not. It...adds to the fun...*snickering*

Until next week! Later Peeps!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I own .

Happy Tuesday (update day) everyone! I want to apologize in advance, as this is a shorter chapter...but it should do for now, right?

Goss: As I said before, I will not spill who it is. We'll all just have to wait and see...plus, I'm slightly evil like that. *evil snicker* Ahem...*shifty eyes*

Bezo129: I'm glad you're enjoying this! I update every Tuesday before I head off for work (I work nights) so if you're up late like me, good on yeah!

Different Guest: Thank you for not spoiling anything, but you're all free to guess. It's fun to watch everyone compare notes.

Guest 1: Continue it shall! This story is blowing itself out of the water, and I have two more chapters (yes, I created another chapter) already prewritten and ready to put up in the following weeks. I look forward to hearing from you again. ^_^

InsanelyAwesome: I'm glad you find it interesting. And no worries about not seeing it before, lots of my older stories were like that. It takes a few chapters to reel all you lovely Peeps in. *chuckles* As for who the Master is, I shall not tell. It'll keep you all on your toes. *grins*

Guest 2: Thank you. It's been about a year since I last wrote anything, so I'm glad to see I'm not too rusty. As for making the chapters longer...I would, but if I force ideas, it shows. I would rather give you all a short, well meaning chapter, then a long forced one. Plus, I'm only updating once a week...longer chapters mean a longer wait.

As always, this chapter is for you lovely Peeps who reviewed, faved and followed. Please enjoy!

 **XxX**

By the time Edd woke up the following day, as the drugs were just starting to fade from my system, it was mid-morning.

At first, he was highly confused, but slowly memories of what happened the week before came flooding back to him. The strange man who knew his name and looked scared yet gave him food for his aching stomach...then more strangers in uniforms came and dragged him out of his house...then more people in different uniforms cut his clothes from him and took away his hat...he didn't remember much after that, as someone had stuck him with something sharp and he had stared to feel sleepy soon after.

Jumping up onto all fours, he whined and paced around the bed before quickly jumping down and sniffed at the door. He could hear people outside, maybe they could take him back to his Master? She would be so mad to find him gone...

He wanted to be a good boy, he really did...and being good meant he couldn't make a sound...but if he didn't, how would his Master find him? Or the strange man who was kind? So he sat there on the floor, whimpering and whining, then going back over to the bed and laying down for several moments before going back over to the door.

Until finally, he couldn't take being alone anymore and started to howl.

It took a while though, as his throat was starting to get sore when he finally heard a pair of footsteps stopping at his door. He gave a short yip, letting the person know that he was still there before howling again. Maybe it was his Master! Or even the kindly stranger. However, the large lady that opened the door, gave off a sense of impatience.

"What is wrong with you!? Don't you understand how blasted annoying you are, you nut job!?"

Edd shrank back in fear and quickly ran back to the bed, hiding behind it in the hopes the loud, angry lady would go away. Instead, all she did was come around the bed and tried to grab him...so Edd did what he always did to protect himself...

He bit her.

 **XxX**

"I'm telling you guys, he was chained up like a dog! Someone was keeping him as a fucking pet!" Kevin explained to his old friends, all of whom had dropped by early that morning to find out just what had happened.

"But like, why? Who would have a reason to hurt the guy?"

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know Nazz...hell, I don't know if he'll ever be able to tell us. All he did was howl..."

"I don't care what reason they have!" Eddy yelled as he stomped around Kevin's living room, for once the two of them not at each other's throat. "I'm gonna pound them into the ground!"

A chorse of "Hell yeahs!" broke out just as the phone in the kitchen started to ring. Pushing himself up, he walked over and picked it up. "Barr residence, Kevin speaking."

"Mr. Barr, it's Doctor McKay. I'm in charge of your friend Eddward Vincent."

"Hold on doc. Hey guys! Keep it down!" He rolled his eyes when Eddy yelled that he wasn't the boss of him but everyone went quiet. "Sorry about that, just have some old...friends over. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid there was an...incident this morning. One of my nurses was a bit to harsh with Eddward and scared him...so he bit her and now wont let anyone near him. I was hoping you could come and-"

"I'm on my way. And you will explain to me just HOW a nurse scared him that badly!" He slammed the phone back into its cradle and pushed past his friends who were now gathering around him. "Gotta go guys."

"Is Double D okay? Buttered toast will help!"

Eddy rolled his eyes at Ed's simply response. Lumpy hadn't changed much over the last six years, as he was still obsessed with his monster movies, buttered toast, gravy and Rolf's chickens. Little did everyone realize, that Ed's simple, unchanged nature, would be a key factor into getting Edd to recognize and be comfortable around them again.

"I'll explain when I get back." After kicking everyone out and watching Eddy and Johnny drive off, Kevin locked up and glanced over at the vultures...reporters...who were now pointing their cameras at him. "Dorks." Flipping them off, he went into his garage and bypassed his motorcycle, instead getting into his parents car. It looked like rain again and he didn't want to get caught out in a storm on his bike. As he left the cul-de-sac, he flipped the reporters off again and sped away in the direction of the hospital. That nurse better be long gone or so help him, he was going to break some fucking fingers...

 **XxX**

I know, I know...it's...it's not one of my favorite chapters...and I might change it in the future, but something is better then nothing, right? *hears crickets* Dammit...

On a side note, I hope Edd gave that jerk of a nurse some deep bite marks...no one hurts the most a-dork-able of the Ed's...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I own Dr. McKay.

Wow...I mean WOW guys...not a single review. Not a "good job" or even an "it sucked"...I would have tolerated the review my friend got telling him/her to kill themselves! Was my last chapter really that bad? I mean...lots of you were reading it, I checked the stats. It's still a popular story but...Deadly Fangs is not a happy Fangs right now. (Another reason is we have a snow storm going on and I have to walk in it within an hour of this going up, so blah to that...)

Well...hopefully this one will get some response...

 **XxX**

He could hear the howling by the time he walked into the physic ward. By the time he reached the room Edd was in and found Dr. McKay, Kevin was furious. After everything that Edd had been through, he didn't deserve to be terrified anymore.

"Mr. Barr, thank you for coming so quickly." Dr. McKay waved him towards the open door where the howling was coming from. "I was hoping you could possibly calm Eddward down, as I don't want to sedate him anymore then I have to."

Kevin narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he walked past the doctor and into the bright room. He saw Edd huddled in a corner, teeth bared and snarling between the howls. "Hey buddy...remember me?" He felt a wave of relief when the howling stopped but Edd was still snarling and growling at him. "C'mon, you're okay...it's just me..."

Edd remembered Kevin and was slightly glad to see him, but he was still scared. He didn't want the loud lady to come back...the evidence of his new fear was appearing on his face in the form of a dark bruise.

Moving carefully, as to not scare him more, Kevin reached into a coat pocket and drew out a bacon and egg sandwich he had bought on the way over. "You want some food?" At the hungry whine, Kevin smiled and slowly unwrapped the breakfast sandwich. "Yeah, bet you're really hungry...c'mere..." Just like before, he held the food out towards Edd and waited.

Dr. McKay watched from the doorway as Edd stopped growling and visibly relaxed before slowly moving towards Kevin and the offered food, all while keeping a watchful eye on everyone. He hadn't expected such a strong and positive reaction...then again, Kevin had been the one to find him and give him food after several days of nothing. Plus, they had grown up together in the same cul-de-sac, so a connection was already there.

"There you go...careful Edd, don't eat so fast or you'll end up inhaling it."

Both Kevin and Dr. McKay watched as Kevin tore off small pieces of the sandwich and let Edd eat them right out of his hand.

"Mr. Barr..."

"You will keep quiet until after Edd has been fed. Clearly, your nurses failed to do that as well." Kevin shuddered and wiped his hand on his jeans after Edd had licked some crumbs off it. "Gross..."

"We can talk out in the hall when you're ready."

Edd, however, wasn't willing to let Kevin go so easily. Twice now, Kevin had fed him and had been kind in doing so. So when Kevin moved to leave the room, Edd whined and moved to block his path, barking and nudging against his legs with his head.

"Edd, what the hell are you doing? I need to talk to the doc."

Dr. McKay smiled. "We can talk in here...and this is a very good sign. He's showing that he trusts you...please, sit." He motioned to the messy bed and smiled wider when Edd jumped up and rested his head on Kevin's lap with a content groan. "You're the only one he seems to connect with in a positive way."

"Um, yeah...great...look, you said Edd bit someone and now he has a bruise forming on his face. What the fuck happened? He's only been here a week!"

It took some explaining but Kevin finally learned what had happened...after the nurse scared Edd and Edd had bitten her in defence, she had promptly screamed and punched him hard with her free hand in order to get him to let her go. She was currently waiting with some security guards for the police to come and arrest her for assault. "She wont be able to work in the medical field again after today, but I'm afraid the damage has been done. Eddward now associates the nurses uniform with the person who hurt him."

Kevin let out a groan and rubbed at his face. "Great, so what are we going to do now? Every nurse wears that uniform!"

"Well, I have a suggestion and it IS a bit...unconventional..."

"Just spit it out already."

"How do you feel about...in home care?"

 **XxX**

Yeah, I was thinking about having Kevin punch the nurse who scared Edd, but...then he wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the guy. And that can't happen, given what the Master is up to in the next chapter.

We have one more pre-written chapter coming up, so if you guys have anything you would like to see happen, shout them out now and I might...I stress MIGHT...add them in.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs! (Please review this time, it fuels my soul.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first chapter. I own Dr. McKay.

Okay, the last chapter did pretty good. Much better then chapter 4 (which I'm still hoping someone will review btw), so hopefully this chapter will do even better. On a different note, how have you all been? And where are you from? I'm curious by nature, soooo...indulge the Fangs? *wide grin*

. .laven: You go ahead and be weird ALL you want! Normal is obsolete. And I would know, I'm weird on a daily basis. Also, Edd trusts Kevin because Kevin fed him...and not to spoil anything, but remember...Kevin was a bit of a bully to Edd. And not all memories are good ones.

Different Guest: Thank you for at least saying you forgot. You can always go back and review, yes? *wiggles my eyebrows*

This chapter is for you two, along with all those who have faved and followed. Please enjoy!

 **XxX**

"You want me to _what_?"

Dr. McKay held up his hands and glanced down at Edd, who was blissfully unaware of what was being said. "I know it is...out there, as your generation would say...but studies have shown that people have recovered much faster in a setting they know then in an institution such as this. Mr. Vincent will need to come by once a week to ensure that he's making progress of course...and if you are unable to make the trip, I'm more then willing to come and see him myself."

Kevin looked down at Edd, who still had his head resting on his lap. He wanted to help, he really did, but...

"I work in construction, sometimes 6 days a week. And we're in the middle of fall, which means we're on a time crunch to get things done before the snow hits. The rain has slowed us down enough as it is...there's no way I can do something like this alone."

Dr. McKay smiled, the lines on his face deepening. "I never said you had to go about it alone...I understand many of your childhood friends are still living in the area?"

The doctor had him there. Eddy and Johnny had moved further into town...at different apartments of course...and while Sarah and Jimmy were in their last year of high school, everyone else was still around. "Well...one of his close friends is still around...he's not the brightest though."

"Again, I never said a person had to be smart in order to help."

Kevin let out a heavy sigh and took off his hat, looking down at Edd again as he thought about what this would mean. He would have to sacrifice a great deal, as the others would as well, but...if there was even a slight chance of bringing the old Edd back...

"I need to make a call."

 **XxX**

"Wow, when it comes to distractions, Rolf takes the cake..."

As Kevin pulled up to the turn off to the cul-de-sac, he watched as Beatrice the cow ambled through a group of reporters. They were still in the field across from the cul-de-sac, and if anything, it looked like there were more of them then before.

Which was why Kevin had called Rolf in the first place. He didn't want anyone to know Edd was now going to be staying with him.

Speaking of...

"We're almost there Edd." He patted the squirming blanket on the seat next to him, which drew out a short bark. It was still so...unnerving...to hear Edd making nothing but noises but Dr. McKay had explained that it was normal. Dr. McKay had also been kind enough to fetch one of his hoodies he kept in his locker for Edd to wear, as it would allow his head to be covered until he could get his old hat back, or a new one was bought.

Edd, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. He was going for a ride with the kind man who fed him and even though his hat was missing, his head was covered with something just as soft. The blanket also added to his level of comfort. As much as he wanted to look outside, Kevin had given him firm instructions to lay down and not get up until they were where they needed to be. He would listen like the good boy he was, and when his Master came back for him, she would see just how good he was and maybe she would let him stay with the kind man.

Kevin had to go slower then normal in order to avoid hitting the now blind Victor, but living only two houses into the cul-de-sac had its advantages...

"Hey Rolf! Need any help man?"

"Rolf already has the assistance!"

Glancing down the street at the laughter which followed, Kevin saw Ed running down the street stuffing squawking chickens into his old jacket. He was only slightly surprised when a chicken poked its head out from the back of Ed's jacket..

"Good on yah. I'll catch ya later then." He trusted Rolf enough that he would ensure his 'escaped' animals would remain free until he and his 'package' were safely inside, well away from the eyes of the reporters and their cameras. Opening the drivers side door again, he gently shook Edd's shoulder. "Alright buddy, I need you to move towards me...we need to get you inside where it's safe."

 **XxX**

Master was in a panic. She had seen the news and to her horror, her pet was on it. Reporters were saying how he had been kept in substandard conditions in the woods and the police were asking anyone with information regarding the kidnapping to contact them.

"This young man was taken from his home when he was just 13 years old. At 19, it's nothing short of a miracle he's alive. Please, if you have any information that could lead to the arrest of his kidnapper, we urge you to call the number on your screen."

With a scream, she threw the remote at her TV and ran into her room, gathering up all evidence that she was Edd's Master and stuffing them into a box. She would miss looking at the pictures and watching the videos after a long day of work, but she couldn't be caught with them. As she stuffed more pictures into the box, she slowly calmed down.

According to what she just saw, no one knew who had taken Edd...and it wasn't like he could tell them. He hadn't spoken in almost the entire time she had him.

Feeling calm for the first time in more then a week, she stuffed the box under a loose floorboard and headed into her kitchen for something to eat. There was only one hospital in town, so it made sense that her pet would be there as well...all she had to do was be a well meaning neighbour and bring some flowers for him. A 'get well' gift...with a special 'hidden' surprise...

"Don't you worry boy...once I have you back, we'll get out of this town...and we can start somewhere new...I wont have you taken from me again..."

 **XxX**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I had some serious fun picturing the 'escaped' animals, as I lived on a farm at one point when I was a teenager...once, the cows got out and crapped all over our yard. Thankfully, I didn't have to clean up the cow pie...*snickers* One of my sister units did.

But with that, I bid you all a lovely day and I'll see you again net Tuesday.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

 **This story updates every Tuesday between 8:30 PM and 9:30 PM CST.**

I am in so much pain...as stated in my other story, Whispers in the Dark, I have a broken pre-molder (dentist screwed it up and caused it to crack in half, then part of it just fell right out of my mouth) and the infection that was drained a year before is back. Add to the fact that I just don't have enough money to have it taken care of...they want about two thousand dollars...I'm getting crabby. So, if I seem a bit short with you all in the coming weeks, it's not you, it's the freaking tooth.

On a good note, my Mom is letting me borrow the old family astro van, so I no longer have to take the bus and walk to work, so...win some, loose some?

Oh and there's a contest going on. Whoever gets the 50th review will get a story. It has to have Kevin and Edd in it though, and no spamming reviews, as that will result in disqualifications.

Different Guest: I can respect that. There's only one person on this site who knows who I really am...it's safer that way, right? But even though I don't really know you, you are my Peep and my Peep you shall remain. Also, are you also Different Guest from my other story?

This chapter is for DG, the people who faved and followed. You guys are what keeps my stories going.

Please enjoy!

 **XxX**

It had taken Edd a couple of days to get fully settled into Kevin's spare room. Kevin had to move the mattress to the floor, as one night Edd had rolled right off and fallen to the floor with a thump and a yelp, but other then that, he rarely left his new territory.

A saving grace for Kevin though, was that Edd was house trained. Kevin didn't want to think about what it would have meant if Edd wasn't...

Right now though, Kevin was waiting downstairs for Ed to come over and do the first round of 'Edd-sitting', as Rolf had so mildly put it. Kevin honestly wasn't to keen on having Lumpy over but with the reporters...Rolf had called them vultures, which had lightened the mood a bit...still across the street from the cul-de-sac, it wasn't safe to let Edd out of the house, let alone down the street. But when the doorbell rang and hear heard two voices instead of one, Kevin felt a frown starting to form on his face.

"Hurry up and open the door Kevin!"

"An apple a day keeps the bus driver away Eddy."

"Can it Lumpy."

"How about you two dorks keep it down before you wake Edd up." Kevin stated as he opened the door and let them in before the reporters...the vultures...spotted them. "Why are you here Eddy? I didn't ask you to watch sleeping beauty."

Eddy grinned and pumped out his chest, trying to make himself look bigger then his naturally short frame would allow. "Where Lumpy goes, I go. So, how much we making on this gig?"

"Dude, I'm not paying you anything. Now, how about you can it, I need to get ready for work. Ed, Edd...uh, Double D needs to eat when he wakes up, and it has to be more then just buttered toast and gravy."

"If he's a good boy he gets a lolly pop!"

Kevin felt his blood boiling...lord, but he had forgotten just how frustrating it was to deal with the other two Ed's. He could feel his damaged shoulder aching just from the stress and given how much work he and the others had to get done today, that wasn't a good thing. "Just...feed him something healthy! There are banana's in the kitchen, he seems to like those well enough. And stay out of mine and my parents rooms. I'll know if either of you were in there."

Eddy rolled his eyes, watching Kevin get his coat and steel toe boots. Much as he loved to push the ex-jock's buttons, he wanted him gone so he could see Sockhead for himself. After six years of thinking one of his only two friends was dead, well...it messed with him.

Not that Eddy would ever admit that though. He would rather give up jawbreakers...which he was still highly addictive to...then ever admit something like that bothered him.

"...I'll be back around five. Need to pick up some groceries and stuff before the rush hour hits."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever. See ya Monkey-face!"

"Break anything and I'll pound ya!"

Though it hadn't been long since the two of them argued like this, they hadn't felt this normal, this relaxed in years. Edd returning to them had fixed a small part of their lives. Hopefully soon, the rest of the pieces would fall into place

 **XxX**

Edd woke up slowly in his nest of blankets...his new, clean blankets...and let out a squeaky yawn. Getting up onto all fours, he moved over to the window and raised himself up on his knees to peek out of the window to the outside world. More leaves were falling onto the grass below, and he could see the branches moving from the clearly cold wind. He wanted to go outside but at the same time...he didn't. The cold was coming and even though Edd wanted to be a good boy, he was so tired of being cold. With Kevin he was warm and safe and was even allowed to eat in the kitchen off a plate instead of a bowl.

He missed his bowls.

It was the voices that drew his attention. Neither one was Kevin and that right there threw up red flags. Kevin wouldn't leave him alone! Kevin cared about him, allowed him to sleep inside and even gave him a room of his own...but what if he was tired of him already? Edd did wake him up last night from his howling...

When the door burst open, Edd yelped and backed up into a corner, staring up at the huge man in front of him in fear.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed grinned widely as he opened his arms wide and all but ran towards his old friend, unknowingly spooking him even more. "IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Edd whined and yelped as he was easily picked up and hugged, the smell of unwashed clothes filling his nostrils. Though the smell wasn't new to Edd, as he himself had only just started wearing clean clothes again last week, they did trigger a faint memory to flash through his mind and causing him to still.

He saw the stranger again, only he was clearly younger. He was putting a piece of clearly moldy cheese into his coat pocket and saying something to him, though the words couldn't reach his ears. He looked so happy and was patting the lump where the cheese was...

And just like that, the memory was gone and Edd was staring at the older, still grinning and happy and now holding him by under his arms. "Come on Double D! I have buttered toast we can share!" Ed easily put Edd over his shoulder and walked out of the room and down the stairs where Eddy was waiting.

Edd was to shocked to properly react...he knew the man carrying him, from a long time ago. He knew him! But that didn't make sense...it was always just him and Master...and Master didn't let anyone but her anywhere near him...

"Sockhead! Put him down Lumpy!"

"Okie dokie Eddy!" With a gentleness that would have surprised most people, Ed carefully put Edd on the floor and stood next to him while Eddy looked down at the clearly confused young man in front of him.

In Eddy's mind, Double D never changed. He was still that scrawny 13 year old from when he vanished. Always thinking up great ways to make his scams work and always with his hat...not the clearly undernourished, scared man sitting on the floor and whimpering like a scared dog.

"Hey...hey Double D...do you...remember me?"

Edd whined and pressed his back up against Ed's legs, seeking comfort in the stranger that he knew.

His reaction hurt Eddy, but it was understandable. The damage that was done to him had rooted itself deep...but time would slowly destroy those roots and allow their old friend to once again come home.

 **XxX**

Master walked into the hospital carrying a small potted plant. She had to dig into her shrinking savings in order to buy a pot with a built in camera in it. But if it would allow her to find out just where her pet was being kept, she would also find a way to get him back.

"Hello, I'm from the cul-de-sac where an...Eddward Vincent is from?" She did her best to act like a concerned member of the neighbourhood, like she hadn't seen her pet since he was taken as a teenager. "I understand he was brought her about a week ago after being found? Is there anyway I could bring this to him?"

"Why don't you have a seat in the waiting room and I'll get the doctor looking after your friend. You'll have to talk to him."

Master smiled and did as she was told, busying herself with brushing small pieces of potting soil off the plant and back into the pot. Her pet loved plants and it would do him some good to have a bit of green back in whatever place he was being kept. She was already scouting out new places they could move to once she had him back in her grasp...

When the doctor...she later learned his name was Dr. McKay...and he told her he would gladly give the plant to Edd, though visitors were out of the question for the time being.

She walked out of the hospital and over to her car, pressing a small button on what looked to be a garage door opener and watched as the screen on her phone blinked on. Grinning widely at all the twists and turns Dr. McKay took, Master quickly wrote them down before he put the plant down in an empty room. It was strange, but she didn't think anything of it. After all, doctors do many different things to people in hospitals, her pet was more then likely out for tests.

"Don't you worry...Master will come for you very shortly..."

 **XxX**

Awww...Ed is a freaking gentle giant when he wants to be...and Edd's first memory came back! Thank goodness it's a happy memory, it wouldn't have been a good thing if he remembered the time Ed had a pebble in his shoe and was grumpy as could be...and he'll remember Eddy in time, but right now, smells are what triggers memories. Maybe he'll remember Rolf next, or Nazz, as I can see her just starting to wear perfume when he was taken.

What do you guys think? Rolf? Or Nazz? Who will our dear Edd remember next?

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Sorry this chapter is a few minutes late...life has been doing what life does best with me and it sucks. Thankfully, my bad tooth hasn't been hurting much, so I have that in my favour...

Anonymous: As interesting as that pairing would be, I can't see that happening. As of yet, there's only one future pairing and that's my most loved Kevin/Edd. Will anything come out of it though? Well, that's all up in the air...they could remain friends or they could become something more. You'll have to continue to tune in each Tuesday to find out.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

Three weeks...

It had been three weeks since Kevin had brought Edd home in the hopes he would heal faster. And honestly, it wasn't easy...how could it be? Kevin was being asked to give up so much in the hopes that maybe...Dr. McKay had stressed the maybe on his last visit...it would bring back the boy everyone expected Edd to be.

But there had been very little progress...Edd still howled almost every night, but he had put on weight, and that part was in thanks to Rolf.

Or at least his mother...

Each time it was his 'turn' to babysit Edd, the guy brought over at least a couple bags of food. And when Kevin came home late, Edd would be sleeping on the couch, his stomach visibly buldging from how much food he had eaten...

When Nazz came over the first time, she had brought old stuff from her childhood, hoping that at least one item would jump start Edd's memory. From the look of things, they didn't, but Edd seemed to like her well enough.

But now, as Kevin got back from work, he was exhasted. His boss had pushed them all into finishing work that night, as one last thunderstorm of the season was suppose to pop up sometime during the night. It had been grulling to say the least, but in the end, it was worth it. Now each time Kevin drove by the newly finished community center, he could say that he had been part of it.

Unlocking the door, he walked into the quiet house, a bit greatful that Edd wasn't jumping him for once. There was no way his body could handle the extra weight right now...

"Hey dude, you look like hell."

"Wow, thanks Nazz..." Kevin chuckled quietly as he put away his things. "Everything go okay tonight?"

"Oh yeah, little dude is upstairs sleeping right now. He kinda freaked out when his hoodie got caught in the doorframe and the hood started to slip though. When are the police giving his hat back?"

"I honestly haven't a clue. They keep saying when his case has been solved, but they don't have any leads as to who took him. They're right where they were six years ago!"

"They might be, but we're not. Edd is back. Yeah, he's not the same, but he's alive. Things will get better in time Kev, you know this."

Nazz had a point...even though the police, with their updated systems and new gagets couldn't even get so much as a print off the beer cans that had been left in the area Edd had been found in...everyone was sure it was because the weather had washed away what was there long ago...they had Edd back.

Speaking of Edd...

"Listen, thanks again for doing this, but I've had a long day..."

Nazz just smiled. "No worries dude. Go do your thing and I'll see you another time."

Bidding her goodnight, Kevin locked the door behind her and headed towards the bathroom. The sooner he got out of his dirty work clothes, the sooner he could heat up some leftovers then hit the sack himself.

 **XxX**

Edd was having a nightmare.

Someone was chasing him through the woods, the same woods he had called home for so long...but he wasn't running on all fours...he was using his legs, his arms pushing aside the branches as they seemed to reach out and slap at his face and clothes. The person behind him was laughing and seemed to get closer to matter how fast he moved...

Before he could reach the edge of the treeline though, he tripped and went down hard, the air being knocked out of his lungs.

"No...!" His voice was rough from the constant screaming he had been doing for days, hoping that anyone other then the person chasing him would hear him and come to bring him home.

He wanted his parents...

He wanted his friends...

He wanted to go home...

"You're mine Eddward! You'll always be mine!"

A sob slipped from his chapped lips. "Someone...help me..."

"Come here puppy!"

"Please...help..."

"Edd! Edd, wake up!"

Edd woke up with a yelp and promply bit down on one of the arms holding him down. He felt the person he bit hiss and stiffen up, but they didn't pull away. After several minutes, he calmed down enough to open his eyes and stare up at Kevin.

Kevin had been in the shower when he heard screaming coming upstairs. He hardly gave himself enough time to turn off the water and wrap a towel around his wasit before bolting upstairs and throwing open the door to Edd's room. How here he was, dripping wet, the towel starting to slip and Edd was bitting him.

"Edd, c'mon buddy let go...this kinda hurts...!"

Edd quickly let go of Kevin and moved into a corner of the room whimpering. He was still shaking up by the nightmare he had...who was Eddward? And why did the person chasing him seem to sound like Master, only younger? But right now, he had bigger problems. He had bit Kevin, the person who had been kind to him from the very begining...

And he was scared that because of that, he would get a beating like Master use to do when he bit her...

Quickly fixing the towel, Kevin glanced down at his arm and saw that Edd hadn't broken the skin. Sighing quietly, he turned to the whimpering, huddled mass in the corner and carefully stood up, freezing when Edd let out a cry of fear. He hadn't a clue what would happen, but he couldn't just leave the guy like this. He was a mess.

"Edd...it's okay...see? You didn't hurt me that much...c'mon Double D, don't do this. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Edd froze. Double D...he knew that name from somewhere...somewhere in his past...

He suddenly saw a young Kevin, same red hat on backwards, calling his name and wanting him to cover over to where he was on his bike by a fence. "I'm waiting Double D!"

He seemed annoyed...but Edd felt himself going over...he could feel himself smiling and Keving was talking and laughing with him over something, but like before, the words couldn't reach his ears...

The memory was gone and Edd was once again back in the room, Kevin kneeling down a few feet from him, slowly reaching out to make sure he was okay...

"Nnnn..."

Kevin's eyes went wide. He didn't know what had happened, as one minute Edd was staring blankly through him and the next he was activly making other sounds then howling, barking or whining

"What? What is it Edd?"

"Eeeevvvv...nnnn..."

Edd was trying to talk...

He was trying to say Kevin's name...

 **XxX**

I'm not...entirely happy with this chapter...but...*gasps* Edd is trying to speak! This is good, this is very good! And sorry, no Master this chapter, he/she will show up next chapter though.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Life.

Sucks.

I'm having passport issues...and of course, my vacation starts in June...and I have to bathe both my cats, which are currently meowing their heads off in the bathroom. They were both sick at the same time and so...yeah, I'm gonna be covered in scratches after this is over...

Wish me luck that this week is better.

Guest: School comes first, and now that I know you're still in it, I can understand if you don't review as often or as quickly as the others reading this story do. Looking forward to summer vacation in a few months?

FanfictionAlex: Greetings new reader! I'm glad you're liking this story...and fun fact, I've actually been tossing that idea around for a while, Edd crawling into bed with Kevin. That might just happen in some later chapters now that I know at least one person is thinking the same thing.

Different Guest: I know! Mind you, his words will be badly butchered, but that's to be expected. But, like a baby, he will soon learn to speak...again...and speaking will trigger more memories.

punzi: I update this story every Tuesday between 8:30 PM and 9:30 PM CST.

This story is for all of you. Every last one of you who reviewed, followed and faved. You feed my soul and my plot bunnies.

So please, enjoy!

 **XxX**

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Dr. McKay. You want some coffee or something?" Kevin had called Dr. McKay as soon as he had gotten Edd back into bed...it had taken almost an hour to get the guy settled down again...and himself dressed. It was almost three in the morning though, and Kevin was dead on his feet. After the tough week he had...six days working twelve hour shifts, then coming back and taking care of Edd...it hadn't been easy.

But this new development might had just made everything worth it and then some.

"I wouldn't say no to a cup. I start my shift in a couple hours." Dr. McKay sat down the kitchen table and watched as Kevin shuffled over to the coffee maker. "So, you said that Mr. Vincent...that Eddward was trying to speak? Could you make out what he was trying to say?"

Leaning against the counter top, Kevin nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah...he was trying to say my name..."

"I see...this is very good. We're making progress faster then I thought we would. Has he tried to say anything else?"

"No...so far, it's just been a butchered attempt at my name. I could still understand it, but...that's it." He poured them a cup of coffee and carried them over to the table, placing one in front of the doctor then sat down across from him, taking a sip from his own mug.

Dr. McKay took a drink from the mug, welcoming the burst of caffeine it gave him. After a few more drinks...giving Kevin a chance to wake up a bit more...he took Edd's file out. "So tell me...what brought this on? Was it something you said or did? Was there a smell in the room that triggered it?"

So Kevin explained what happened, how he heard Edd screaming and when he tried to wake him up, got bit. "After that he sort of huddled in a corner of the room...like he was expecting a punishment or something..."

Dr. McKay was quickly writing down some notes. "Go on. What else happened?"

"Well...I kinda called him 'Double Dork'...it was a name I used to call him when we were kids...and he just kinda froze. He was staring through me for a few minutes then he was back...and that's when he started to try and talk. It was broken, all he could get out was 'ev'n..."

"You sure he's not trying to say Evan?"

"We didn't know any Evan's growing up. I'm telling you, he was trying to say my name."

"And I believe you." Dr. McKay smiled and wrote down some more notes. "I must say, I'm very impressed with the progress Eddward has been making. I wasn't expecting him to be trying to talk after only a month of being back in society, limited though it is. Has anyone else had the same reaction?"

Kevin shook his head. Edd, Rolf and Nazz had told him about how Edd seemed to have froze in the beginning when they first saw him again...none of them really had a clue as to why...but none of them had reported Edd trying to talk to them. "Far as I know, I'm the only one he's tried to talk to."

"That's okay. We'll take this one step at a time. The important thing is that he's actively trying to use words again. Now, I'm going to ask that you encourage him to continue to talk. Praise him. Reward him...what was some of his favourite foods growing up?"

"Uh...I really...don't know...we weren't really that close growing up...I know he loved his hat..."

"I'll contact the police and see if they'll release it. Let them know that it's needed for Eddward's healing process."

"That would be great. As it is, he freaks out every time the hood from the hoodie slips even the slightest..." Kevin frowned and thought back. He couldn't think of any foods Edd loved more then others, but...

"Jim."

"I'm sorry, who's Jim? Is he someone who used to live in the area?"

"No, Jim was his cactus. When his parents moved, they sold some of Edd's things and Jim...his cactus...was one of those things for sale...I'm not sure who bought it though."

Dr. McKay jotted down a few more notes before putting Edd's file away and finished his cup of coffee. As much as he wanted to continue the conversation and gain more insight into the simple things Eddward Vincent liked, his shift started in an hour. He had other patients to care for and paperwork to file and now the police to contact. "Here's what I want you to do Kevin...I want you to get some sleep. I want you to take care of yourself and Edd and then make some calls to the others and find out who bought the cactus. See if they're willing to give it back."

"Not gonna lie doc, sleep sounds really good right now."

Dr. McKay smiled. "Which is why you're going to sleep like the dead. Chances are Eddward will sleep that way too, so you can both get the rest you need."

"After the week I've had, I could use it...anyway, thanks again for coming over."

"Thank you for calling me right away." Dr. McKay grabbed his briefcase and shrugged on his coat, walking over to the front door to put on his shoes. "Remember Kevin. Soon as I'm gone, go to bed. I'll call you this afternoon if I have any news on Eddward's hat."

Kevin thanked him and shut the door. Had he hadn't been so tired, he would have seen the figure standing in the shadow of the house across the street...

 **XxX**

Master was furious. She had been watching the screen of the hidden camera she bought for weeks now, and she hadn't seen her pet anywhere. She had seen that doctor...whatever his name was...plenty though. After a couple days, he had brought the potted plant into his office and there it stayed. Now all Master had recorded was him sitting at his desk doing work or just an empty room.

She had noticed something else though.

Everyday at four in the afternoon, he would call someone up, talk for about five minutes while writing notes down in a file then hang up. Wondering who exactly he was calling, she watched the footage over and over, making sure that she knew just which buttons he was pressing before going over to a payphone and dialing the number herself.

"You've reached the Barr residents. We're not home right now, so please leave your name..."

Master hand hung up before the recorded message could continue. Why on earth would the doctor be calling up Kevin? She knew his parents were out of the country for a while enjoying their retirement or something...Master could honestly have cared less...but it did make her curious. So late at night, while the clouds for the last storm of the season was brewing, she made camp across the street, wearing all black so that it would be harder for anyone to spot her.

When she saw a car pull up at almost three in the morning and saw the doctor get up and Kevin open the door for him, her curiosity peeked even more. So there she sat for another hour until the doctor left and the lights downstairs went out.

Something was going on between those two, and if it involved her pet, both the good doctor and Kevin would have to be taken out.

But first...

She had to get back home. The storm was about to break and she was hungry. Even though she had tomorrow off, she couldn't afford to get sick. Quickly running across the street, past the old playground and the newer cul-de-sac, Master headed up to her home.

If everything went her way, she would have her pet back within next week.

 **XxX**

Uh oh...Master is getting closer to the truth...that Kevin is indeed looking after Edd...

What will happen next? Well...

You'll have to tune in next week to find out! *evil laugh*

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hello hello my lovely Peeps! How have you all been? Hope the weather has been kind to you all and you were able to enjoy some much needed sun. Or if you're on the other side of where I am, it's not to cold for you yet.

Life has been life, work has been work, my tooth is back to aching but I have a nice new haircut. I explain everything in my other story, so check it out if you haven't already.

FanfictionAlex: For some strange reason, I didn't get your review until the next day. It must have been canceled out while I was updating the story...strangeness...but thank you for the lovely compliment. It pleases me. ^_^

Nellie: I hope you're having a great spring break! I trust the weather is cooperating for you?

Different Guest: Just wait until the end of this chapter. Trouble is always around the corner.

I would like to thank FanfictionAlex for this chapter, as they were thinking about the same idea I was having. You go Peep!

This chapter is for all of you. Those who reviewed, followed and faved. You feed my soul and the plot bunnies. They must feed!

Enjoy!

 **XxX**

Another week had passed and Edd was making slow but steady progress.

Kevin had located Jim...Johnny had bought the cactus as a friend for Plank...and because Plank said he didn't want Jim to be with strangers who might let him die...

Dr. McKay had spoken with the police about returning Edd's hat...at first, they had firmly said no, as it was still part of the investigation, one of the detectives from Edd's kidnapping case six years ago had informed them that the only DNA they had found on the hat was Edd's. As such, he agreed to sign over the hat in the hopes it could assist Edd in healing faster.

Now that he had his much beloved hat...getting it on his head had been a bit of a struggle, but Kevin managed to do it after slipping it on under the hoodie...and Jim back, Edd was trying to say more words.

Nazz was just Na.

Rolf was Ro'f.

Kevin's was still Ev'n.

Ed was the only one who Edd could say correctly. But it was expected, with only two letters in his name after all.

Memories were coming back as well...how Ed was allergic to rabbits...the time when Rolf dressed up Wilfred to take a test...

But not everything could remain happy...

 **XxX**

Edd was freezing...

Snow had been falling for weeks now, with no sign of stopping...his kidnapper had told him she would give him more blankets if he behaved and acted like he was suppose to, but...Edd wasn't a dog, he was a human!

However, after months of captivity with no hope in sight, he was beginning to loose hope...

The chain connecting his collar had a thick lock on it, so that he couldn't remove it even if he was able to...it didn't help that his fingers were so cold they were slightly blue...and no matter how tightly he curled up under what blankets he had, he just couldn't shake the chill from his bones.

His stomach growled while his fingers and toes burned from the cold. Closing his eyes and trying not to listen to the blowing wind, Edd's thoughts drifted over to the other kids. He remembered how Kevin had lead the way when they all thought aliens had taken over Rolf's home...how he had made plans to rescue their friend...

Was he trying to do the same now that Edd was gone?

Did he even care?

Yes, Edd reminded himself, Kevin did care...as much as he was a jerk and a bully, he wouldn't let Edd's vanishing just go without doing something himself. They had their moments when they got along...like when Edd had tried to protect him while Eddy and Ed were tormenting him with the fake booster shot day...Kevin would return the favour now...

When he heard the crunching of snow under boots, Edd slowly opened his eyes. As much as he hated this person...this Master...from doing what she was doing, Edd had to survive...and if that meant bending to her will to stay warm...

What other choice did he have?

His spirit was breaking, his mind starting to disconnect himself from the young boy he was, into the pet the Master wanted him to be...

And he was still so cold and scared.

 **XxX**

Kevin watched as Edd whined and twitched in his sleep, curling up into a tight ball on the couch. They had been watching a movie...well, Kevin had tried, as Edd didn't really seem to be interested in what was playing...and when Edd fell asleep next to him, Kevin covered him with a blanket. As warm as it was inside now, snow was beginning to fall. Light flurries at first, the snow looking like puffs of white cotton candy, but he knew within 24 hours, it would get worse.

Gently rubbing a hand over Edd's hat covered head, Kevin turned the movie off and carefully picked Edd up, carrying him over to and up the stairs, making sure he wouldn't bump Edd's head or long lanky limbs on the walls and doorframe as he laid Edd on the mattress and tucked him in.

It was getting late and even though Kevin wasn't working until next spring when the snow was gone, he decided against staying up later then he normally would. Dr. McKay had stressed about the importance of having a routine for Edd to adjust to.

Later on that night though, Edd woke up with a gasp and jerked himself into a sitting position, eyes darting around franticly, scared that Master was there and she was angry at him. But when his mind caught up with what he was seeing, he calmed slightly.

Master wasn't here...she wasn't taking away his warm blankets or not feeding him...

He didn't understand...he didn't remember any of that before, so why was he remembering it now? What had he done back then to make her punish him so? Whining, Edd moved so he was looking outside the window, shivering as he watched the cold fall to the ground.

The memory...or nightmare...was still fresh in his mind, and as tired as he was, he couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. He kept seeing Masters face in a twisted grin, her hand holding a thick branch and raising it high as she prepared to hit him with it...

Whining again, Edd turned away from the window and hurried over to the door, which was open a crack incase he had to relieve himself during the night. Nudging it open with his head, he looked up and down the dark hallway, trying to remember which door lead to Kevin's territory. He didn't know if he would be welcomed there, but Edd didn't know what else to do.

It didn't take long to find Kevin's territory. Moving slowly, as to not anger the young man, Edd moved over to the bed...

Kevin was dead to the world, bundled up under the thick blankets and snoring softly every few breaths. His hat was off too, his short red hair sticking up in random tuffs on his head, giving him a naturally messy look while his longish bangs were spread out over his pillow.

Shivering in the cooling air, Edd pulled himself up onto the bed and carefully moved to the side where the wall and bed touched, and snuggled close to Kevin's side. It wasn't as warm as he hoped it would be, but he felt...safe.

Something he had never felt with Master.

Closing his eyes, Edd slowly drifted off back to sleep, once again dreaming...

 **XxX**

Master saw something move in the back room of the house.

Kevin's room was at the front and she saw his light go out just an hour ago...his parents were still gone as well, and he wasn't known for having guests over during his winter months off unless he planned on fooling around with them.

Squinting through the falling snow, Master's eyes widened as she thought she saw the old hat her pet always wore.

"No way...Kevin...Kevin has my pet?"

 **XxX**

First off, woo! Edd is speaking more! Secondly...well, looks like Master knows where Edd is now. What will she do first though? How many others know that Edd is with Kevin? She has to find out before she makes her next move...will it happen next chapter? Or later on? You'll have to come back next week to find out!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

I am...not entirely pleased with this chapter...plus, I didn't want to move it to far to fast, but at the same time, I had no other ideas. But now that it's out, I can finally start to work on a big part of the story that I had planned.

Also, I have an idea for something that Master could have done to Edd, but...I don't know if it'll just be to much for him...

Nellie: How was spring break for you? Did you get lots of sun and have a relaxing time? And if you think it's bad that Master found out last chapter, just wait to see what she does in this one...

Different Guest: Two simple words sum up that chapter nicely...lets see how you respond to this one. Also...your story is up. It's titled "Moments in Time." Hope you like it.

Enjoy everyone!

 **XxX**

Needless to say for Kevin, walking up with Edd in his bed hadn't been something he was expecting.

It wasn't long after that that Edd started to sneak into Kevin's room at night, long after he was put to bed. At first, it was just weird. Kevin didn't swing that way...or at least, didn't think he did...but trying to put Edd back into his room just made Edd shake and whimper. On the third night, Kevin was sort of used to it.

It was the third night though, Master tried to make her move.

She had waited until long after the last light in the cul-de-sac went out before moving as silently as she could through the foot deep snow in Kevin's back yard. She wasn't stupid though...Master had stolen some boots from a second hand store that were at least 4 sizes to large for her, and after stuffing them with garbage bags and old shirts, she made her way from her home to Kevin's.

Checking the back door first, she wasn't surprised to find it locked tight. Moving from window to window, she checked each one and again, found them locked.

She could have gone to the front of the house and tried the windows there, but that would be taking a huge risk. Plus, she didn't want to go to jail for what she had done...she had just found the perfect place to run to once she had Edd back in her possession.

Swearing quietly, she slammed a fist into one of the window ledges and watched as the window popped open just a crack. Success! She had found a way in!

It took a while, but every so slowly, stopping every time the window let out a creak or a pop, Master got the window open. Pulling herself up and twisting so that she wouldn't land face first onto the floor, Master looked around. She was in some kind of storage room, with boxes upon boxes stacked high and clearly labelled. Shaking her head at how pathetic it was that one person would have so much stuff...though she herself had a shit ton of items stored away in every available space...she made her way out of the room and into the house itself, uncaring that the cold winter winds were sucking out all the heat.

She knew where she had to go...upstairs where Kevin slept and where he was keeping Edd...but she might as well look around, see if there was any money she could steal or items she could pawn.

Going back into the storage room, she found a lovely silk pillow case and stuffed it full.

The bone china and crystal glasses...

An antique lamp...

Gold and silver candle stick holders...

Master ended up getting so greedy, that she didn't hear the stairs creek as someone made their way down the stairs...

 **XxX**

Shivering slightly, Kevin opened his eyes and watched as his breath formed a puff of white before vanishing. Edd was huddled close to him, shivering as well, with his head nestled snuggly against Kevin's shoulder.

Not wanting to wake him up, Kevin slowly moved sideways out of the bed and tucked the blankets in around Edd so that he wouldn't catch a chill, then pulled on a thick sweater over the simple tank top Kevin wore to bed...

Yes, he knew during the winter he should be wearing something warmer, but with Edd now sharing his bed, he became warm far to quickly. Plus, if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed the slight feeling of skin to skin contact with Edd.

Opening his door, he frowned even deeper as a whiffs of cold air floated into his bedroom. There was no way he left a window open in this weather, nor with Edd running the risk of trying to get outside on his own.

He was at the top of the stairs when he hear something scrap from the living room.

Quickly and quietly moving back into his room, Kevin grabbed his old baseball bat and as lightly as he could, started to walk down the stairs. He didn't care who it was or what reason they would have, someone broke into his house.

With Edd sleeping upstairs...

And that was what pissed him off more then anything.

 **XxX**

Edd was woken up by the sounds of yelling and crashing coming from downstairs. Letting out a scared whine, he pushed himself up onto all fours and looks around the room for Kevin, only to hear him yelling from somewhere downstairs. Something clicked in Edd's mind, of Kevin being tied down to a wheel that spun in place while three gaggling girls surrounded him.

Like all his memories though, it came and went in a flash, not giving him the time to remember just who the girls were.

Then he heard Kevin scream...

In pain...

"Ev'n!" With a wild howl, Edd jumped up and off the bed, slamming his body into the door over and over, trying to get out. Kevin was in trouble! Kevin was hurt! And he couldn't open the freaking door-

He stopped and looked down at his hands. Master had scolded him over and over, reminding him that as a dog, he couldn't use his hands because he wasn't human like she was. But...he looked like her. He looked like Kevin.

Going against everything he had been trained not to do, Edd reached up and wrapped his shaking fingers around the handle like he had seen Kevin do time and time again. More memories assaulted him, flooding his mind and overwhelming him to the point that he just wanted to break down and cry. Because as soon as he got the door open, he realized the truth.

He wasn't a dog...he wasn't a pet...

He was human...

He was Eddward Marion Vincent.

 **XxX**

Well now...in Masters attempt to get Edd back so that he wouldn't remember, she just trigged so many memories to flood back at once, that he remembers who he is...but things aren't going to be okay just yet. After 6 years of living like he did, his mind might block some thing out...if you want to know what happens, drop by next week and see just what my brain has come up with.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hello my lovely Peeps! I hope you all had a nice week either working and getting back into the swing of school. I know one of you will be having exams in June, so I'm expecting you to put that first and review this story when you have the chance.

I've been having...issues with my tooth again...but that's not new. I'm nearing crunch time for getting my passport taken care of (I'm stupid on many levels), and that's making things so much more worse for me. I don't do well under stress. Never have.

Nellie: Well, looks like you were the only one to review again. As always in that case, this chapter is for you. I'm sorry to hear about your allergies but happy to know you got to see some relatives. *chuckles* Yes, cliffhangers are kinda my thing. After all, they keep you guys wondering and guessing as to what will happen. Also...I'm so glad you found my other story. Seeing both of your reviews on them makes my week.

Please enjoy!

 **XxX**

"Who the fuck are you!?"

Master froze at the clearly pissed off voice behind her. She had been hoping to grab her pet...just a quick break in and get out...but her greediness had put a solid knot in her plans. Now she was being confronted by Kevin.

"Put the bag down and get on your stomach! You think you can break into my house and steal my family heirlooms, you're sadly mistaken! Now, you're gonna stay there while I call the police or I'll bash your skull in!" Normally, Kevin wouldn't have meant such threats, but it wasn't just himself he was protecting...

Edd was upstairs...helpless and still convinced he was a dog. He wouldn't be able to protect himself.

The moment Master heard the word police was when the shit hit the fan though. She couldn't be caught! The moment her pet recognized her, she would be charged with more then just breaking and entering and theft. And so, with a loud shriek to startle Kevin, she swung the back out like the bat Kevin was holding and slammed it into the side of his head.

Crystal and bone china broke, cutting through the silk pillow case and into the side of Kevin's face.

Screaming in pain and half blind, Kevin only caught a glimpse of the intruder as they ran out the back door and vaulted over the fence. It wasn't much, but what he saw told him the intruder was female, on the thin side with a bit of a tummy going on.

"MOTHER FUCKER! YOU BETTER RUN! FUUUUCK!" Holding the side of his bleeding face gently, this thoughts quickly shifted from catching and beating the bitch to a pulp to checking on Edd, who had gone worryingly quiet.

Forcing himself to get up...all while being careful to avoid the bag with the broken items in it...Kevin stumbled over to the base of the stairs and looked up, shock quickly replacing the pain on his face.

Edd was at the top of the stairs, holding onto the banister tightly with both hands as he stood on shaking legs. Tears were running down his face, though it didn't look like he was in physical pain...

"Edd?"

"Ev'n...member...member...eve'y...t'ing..."

Well shit...

This was not the way Kevin wanted to bring the old Edd back...

 **XxX**

"You, young man, are very lucky indeed. The cuts will heal in about two weeks, so long as you keep them clean and infection free." Dr. McKay said as he placed the last stitch in Kevin's face. He had been called right after the police had been and after a brief argument with an officer, he had been allowed to enter the crime scene to treat Kevin and check up on Edd.

Speaking of...

"Though I'm glad young Eddward is back, something this traumatic is bound to bring up problems. He's a thirteen year old boy again. Scared out of his mind at how much things have changed. Protocol demands that I bring him back to the hospital...and frankly, you should be there overnight for observation...but he's done well under your care. He's gained weight, learned to talk again, trusted not only you, but your friends as well.

"To remove him into an environment that's strange wouldn't be helpful at all. So, in order to please my bosses...yes, I have bosses, don't look so surprised...I will be dropping by everyday after work to check up on you two."

Kevin wanted to argue, but with half of his face numb, the adrenaline he felt what seemed like hours before had worn off and he was exhausted. He wanted the police to leave his house, for the kind if not slightly pushy Dr. McKay to let him crawl back to bed...

For him to have a chance to talk with Edd...

If he remembered everything, did that mean he remembered what was done to him? Who Master was? If so, they would be able to put this horrible nightmare behind them and then...

What, exactly?

Would Edd still need Kevin after he was better? He had grown used to having the guy around...with his parents gone, coming home to an empty house was depressing...yes, looking after Edd was tiresome at times...but it gave him a sense of purpose. He had someone who was happy to see him, no matter how his day was.

No matter how tired or upsetting things were...Edd made him smile.

Edd made him feel alive.

"Now, I gave Eddward a shot to help him calm down and sleep. He isn't well enough to explain to the police what happened tonight...or what happened to himself for that matter. He needs to learn to talk and to accept what happened to him was not his fault."

Blinking several times, Kevin brought himself out of his musings as Dr. McKay explained things. Listening closely and nodding at the correct cues, Kevin smothered a yawn and watched as the police finally left his living room, taking with them the items the thief tried to steal. They were hoping for finger prints, even though Kevin swore up and down that she wore gloves.

"I'll talk to him again...thanks for doing this Dr. McKay..."

"Yes yes, you're very much welcome. Now, upstairs with you and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

And with that, the house was once again silent.

Dragging himself up the stairs...after making sure every door and window was locked tight...Kevin opened the door to his room and saw Edd sleeping under the covers. He was twitching and whimpering in his sleep though, proof that it wasn't restful as it should have been.

But the moment Kevin crawled in next to him, Edd nuzzled up close and relaxed, the twitching stopping though the whimpering remained, his mind clearly troubled by what had transpired that night.

Wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer, Kevin didn't care that half of his face was covered in stitches, or that heirlooms dating back close to five generations had been lost...

Edd was safe...

The old Edd was back...

That was all that mattered.

 **XxX**

Yes Kevin, get as much rest as you can. Just because you got the old Edd back, doesn't mean he's going to be the same...also, I dropped a MAJOR HINT as to something Master did to Edd...can you all find it and know what she did?

Prepare yourselves everyone! There be rough seas ahead!

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See first chapter

I...don't have much to say this time...I haven't been feeling the best as of late and, well...I don't know...and before anyone asks, no...it's not a physically thing...it's an emotional thing...no matter what I seem to do, nothing ever turns out right...

Sweetmeat: Welcome Peep, to the crazy story my mind thought of with just a 10 second clip of one episode of EEnE. I do hope you like it. And passport issues aside, I'm glad you caught the hint. I also put another one in this chapter, cause you were the ONLY one who seemed to have caught it. Will you catch it again?

FanfictionAlex: Ahh, welcome back my friend. I have missed you. And don't contain it...let it explode!

Different Guest: For now, at least...just wait until the shit really does hit the fan...

This chapter is for everyone who reviewed, faved and followed. Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

By the time the sedation wore off the next morning, it was almost noon.

Edd was slowly coming back to the land of the living, his mind blissfully unaware of what had transpired only hours ago. The moment it did catch up though, when everything from last night and the many years before that came flooding back like a tidal wave against the shore, his eyes flew open and he scrambled to pull himself up from the warm bed, quickly looking around the room for any signs of danger.

For signs of her...the one he had been trained to call Master.

His time being kidnapped pushed against his subconscious, making tears spill over his bloodshot eyes, down his still much to skinny cheeks and drip onto the soft gray comforter. A blizzard was raging outside, further fueling his distress as he remembered all the winter months spent in that tiny dog house...how he huddled into a tiny ball under his blankets for warmth...how one year, the fingers on one hand almost froze while he slept and the pain that came with thawing them out...

A sob spilled from his lips and at that point, all he wanted was to get away. He was back to being thirteen years old...all he wanted was to go home.

He wanted his mother...

He wanted his father...

He wanted everything to go back to the way it once was...

More memories assaulted him as he tumbled out of the bed, his legs far to weak from years of crawling to support his weight. His stomach, though empty, twisted and churned from the things he had been forced to do, making him salivate and gag.

As the blizzard raged on outside, another raged inside his head, inside his soul...and when it finally became to much for him, he curled up against the floor, covered his head with his hands and screamed his heart out...

 **XxX**

"Mom, I'm telling you, we're both okay...I'm a little banged up, but the stitches can could out in about ten to fourteen days...how are you able to call me anyway?"

Kevin was currently downstairs, on the phone with his parents who were still on their year long cruise. He had kept them in the loop as to what had been happening some months ago, when Edd first arrived, but their his calls to them had tapered off once work went into overtime.

"Never mind that Kevin. Are you sure you boys are alright? We can cancel the rest of our trip and come home early." She ignored the look her husband gave her and couldn't help but grin with the ship chose that moment to blow its horn just as he took that moment to swear. "We can be home within the week."

Closing his eyes and smiling slightly, Kevin knew his mom would do just that. Yes, his parents had planned this for years and it took even longer for them to save up enough money for it to happen, but she would toss it aside in a heartbeat the moment Kevin so much as said the word. However... "No Mom...as nice as that would be, it wouldn't be fair to you and Dad. You both worked for years to make this happen. Yes things are...more then a little messed up right now...but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm just sorry about your crystal and bone china..."

"Those are just things Kevin. Things can be replaced or repaired...we're just both happy to know you and Eddward weren't seriously hurt."

Kevin was about to answer when suddenly he heard Edd screaming. Panic surged through him at the thought of anything bad happening to him after last night. Quickly giving his mom a "Gotta go love you bye!", he hung up and raced up the stairs to his room.

Throwing up the door, he spotted Edd on the floor and felt his heart sink as the young man continued to scream. Dr. McKay had warned him that things were going to be harder now that Edd had completely recovered his memories...

He didn't have time to dwell on the warnings though, as Edd was screaming louder. Kneeling beside him, Kevin gently gathered him up in his arms and held him close as he shook and screamed against his chest.

"Edd, it's okay, you're okay now..." His voice was lost to the din of Edd's screams and the blizzard outside, and though he wanted to make himself heard, he knew better then to go about yelling. He didn't want to make the guy even more afraid of him then he already was now that he remembered all the things he had done to him as children. Gently placing his hand on the back of Edd's hat, he held him closer and continued to speak softly to him.

Eventually, the memories overwhelming Edd were slowly pushed back and his screaming trickled off to a mere whimper.

And there they stayed...Edd refusing to let go of the one person keeping him grounded in his now messed up world...and Kevin not wanting to push Edd into doing anything he didn't want to do. Eventually, Edd fell back to sleep from sheer exhaustion. Taking that moment to swiftly remove the sweat soaked clothes from Edd's frame...being as professional as possible...and changed the sheets on the bed before tucking him back in.

And there, he slept...

 **XxX**

Master groaned and held her stomach. She was currently on the floor of her bathroom, praying to the porcelain god, having just thrown up for the third time that day. Her entire body ached from last night and she didn't have anything to show for her.

Her pet was still with Kevin...

The bag of items she had intended to steal were left behind in the fight...

And her stomach couldn't handle any sort of food she tried to shove into it.

Oh, she knew what would happen if she went down that road...after all, in doing that act with no form of defence, there was only one outcome...

"Damn Kevin...damn him to hell!" Pushing herself up, she stomped out of the bathroom and poured herself a glass of ginger ale while grabbing a box of crackers. "Edd is mine! I took care of him for six fucking years and I'll be damned to hell if I allow him to go free!"

The blizzard matched her current state of mind perfectly. Angry, upset, destructive. If she still had Edd, she would have made the trip down into the woods and brought him inside, watched as he slept in his pile of blankets in the corner of the living room...

But she didn't. She had shown her hand and now, maybe had a limited amount of time left before people would put two and two together. Tomorrow, she would change tactics...if she couldn't get to Edd directly...

She would go through Dr. McKay...

 **XxX**

So...anyone else catch the hint I dropped? I hope so...as it'll be the last time I mention it until I reveal just who Master really is. Also, I thought it would be nice for Kevin's parents to make a brief appearance in this chapter. As for Edd's? Well...that issue will be up in a later chapter.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Sorry about last week guys. There was some kind of glitch which made it so that most if not all of you couldn't see that the story had been updated. Hopefully it's been fixed now.

FanfictionAlex: Don't worry about not being good with hints...for me, jokes go right over my head. I can't tell when someone is being serious or sarcastic. I'm glad you're rereading everything though. I know with updating only once a week, sometimes little things are forgotten.

Sweetmeat: Heh heh...I will neither confirm or deny that, as others haven't gotten the hint or are new to the story itself.

This chapter is a bit...slow paced...but it's needed to fill in the small gaps in the story itself. This chapter is also for FanfictionAlex and Sweetmeat, as they were the only ones to review.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

Kevin didn't know what to do. He thought he was doing everything right...making sure Edd was well fed, that he was warm and all his needs...even his emotional needs...were being met...and yet there he was, days after remembering everything, sick with a fever.

Dr. McKay had come over and given him a check up before concluding that Edd's system just couldn't take the shock of remembering along with the house having been almost as cold inside as it was outside, thanks to the window that the thief had left open and the back sliding door they had cracked in their haste to get out.

So there he was...ringing out a lukewarm cloth and placing it onto Edd's forehead in the hopes it would cool him down slightly. He read somewhere that he was suppose to let a fever do it's job, as it was fighting off infections or something that shouldn't be in Edd's body...but Edd was just so weak and frail to begin with. Kevin wasn't sure if his body could handle a fever in its current state.

He had been told to feed Edd foods that were easy on the stomach...he learned that one the hard way, as he had been thrown up on twice already and he only had himself to blame...I mean, really, he had been warned what would happen if Edd's stomach couldn't take what it was given.

Thankfully, he had an Ace up his sleeve and her name was Nazz.

She had been studying nutritional health as soon as she graduated last year and if anyone knew what to feed a person sick with a fever, it was her.

"Alright Edd, I'll be right back. Just gotta call up a friend...you remember Nazz, right? She'll know what to do to help you feel better..."

A weak groan was all he got in response.

 **XxX**

"And you're sure he'll be able to keep that down?"

"Totally dude! Broth is the best thing to feed someone when they're sick like Edd is. It's easy to digest and it'll keep him hydrated, but there is a risk of him getting the runs."

"Yeah, that's not something I want to deal with..." Thankfully enough, Kevin hadn't had to deal with that issue in the almost two months he had been Edd's caretaker. "I've been lucky so far and I really don't want to push that luck."

"I totally get you, but this is Edd we're talking about here. I mean...the little dude needs you. You're the only one he can trust. Now, hate to do this, but I gotta get going. I have work in an hour and I have to finish everything before I leave. Got anymore questions though, leave a message on the answering machine and I'll get back to you. M'kay?"

After agreeing and saying their goodbyes, Kevin headed into the kitchen to mix up some broth like Nazz told him to, following the directions she had given him to a T.

He wasn't a good cook...most would call his meals subpar, but he wasn't cooking to impress. So long as Edd was able to keep it down, that was all that mattered.

Keeping an ear on Edd, Kevin carefully made sure that the broth wasn't to hot that it would burn his tongue but wasn't to cold that it would shock his overheated body. Not wanting him to wait to long, he put an ice cube into the pot and stirred it in before pouring some of the liquid into a bowl and bringing it upstairs.

"Alright Edd...lets see if you can keep this down..."

 **XxX**

Well...that was a complete disaster...

Both Kevin and Edd were covered in partly digested broth, the bowl and spoon laying on the carpet, the contents spilled everywhere, completely soaking into said carpet and into the floor underneath...

It had gone well enough at first, with Edd being able to handle almost 3/4 of the bowl and keep it down for about half an hour, give or take a few minutes...but shortly after that, he had started to gag and droll.

Before Kevin could grab the trash bin by the side of the bed, Edd had thrown up over both of them. It wasn't his fault though and Kevin knew it...he just couldn't handle so much food at once when he was feeling so sickly.

Now though, Kevin had no choice...

He would need to give Edd a bath.

 **XxX**

I know with Edd just recovering his memories, being sick is the last thing he needs...but his system just couldn't take it anymore and thus, he caught a bug and now has a fever. And I'll just leave the image of Kevin bathing Edd to hold you all over until next week.

Oh, one more thing before I go...I'm in the process of writing up a NEW EENE story for you all! It's in the early stages, but if you want, next week I'll put in a small sample of what to expect. Would you all like that?

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Ugh, I hope that stupid glitch is dead and gone...with only one review, it makes it hard to judge if I'm doing good with the story or if it's slowly dying.

I hope it's not dying.

But, I have some good news. The issues with my passport are done and I should have it by the end of the month. Also, one of my sister units is now engaged. ^_^ I am a most happy clam for her.

FanfictionAlex: Check out the end of this chapter for the sneak peek at my new story. And yes, Kevin has more patience then a saint at this point. Plus...getting angry wont do Edd any good. he doesn't want to scare the guy more then he already is.

Anyway, I'll leave you all to it.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

The blizzard had passed and every surface outside was covered in a foot of snow. Chimneys puffed out clouds of smoke into the icy blue sky while those inside lay content and snug in their warm beds. With the risk of another storm later that afternoon, schools were closed, as were most stores. Children would wake up later that morning to the joy of a snow day while parents and guardians would dig out the shovels and winter jackets as to clear their driveways.

Kevin would not be doing anything of the sort that day.

After the disaster trying to feed him, the bath that followed right after then being up until four in the morning when Edd's fever finally broke, he was completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next 18 hours, boil himself in the shower then drink a piping hot cup of coffee to help him wake up again.

But he couldn't.

Edd still needed him.

Pushing himself up from the couch...he had only closed his eyes for a minute, so why was the clock showing almost 2 hours later...Kevin shuffled over to the stairs and made his way up them. He could hear Ed wheezing slightly from the phlegm building up in his lungs, but he could tell right away it was much better compared to last night.

Being careful not to wake him, Kevin checked Edd's fever and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw that it had dropped even more during his brief rest.

Now, Kevin was still exhausted, even after getting almost two hours of rest. And over the past week, he had grown used to Edd curling up against his side to sleep. Even with Edd now remembering everything, it wouldn't be to inappropriate to continue doing so...

Right?

Right.

After changing into a warm pair of pajamas and feeding his fish...he always had a fish in his room for as long as he could remember, being an adult was not going to change that habit...Kevin pulled back the sheets and climbed into his bed. Almost right away, Edd started to curl up against him and the slightly strained look on his face almost vanished.

As his eyes began to close, he felt a warm flutter in his stomach. The strange but not unwelcomed feeling had been showing up more and more often, though he was loath to admit it. He had a hunch just what the root cause of the feeling, but there was no way in hell he was going to act on it any time soon.

Edd had to get better first. After that? That was still up in the air.

 **XxX**

When Edd woke up hours later, Kevin was so deep in sleep that he didn't feel Edd shifting against him and lift his face slight so that it wasn't pressed against Kevin's shoulder. He didn't feel any of that, nor did he feel the small, shaking, feather light touch against the stitches on his face.

The memories were still bouncing around in Edd's head, some of them so jumbled and messed that that he couldn't remember which memory came first. He did, however, remember the fight just days ago.

Kevin yelling at the intruder to leave...his shout of pain...the bone china and crystal sticking out of his face when he turned to look at him, blood running down his face and dripping onto his shirt in small rivers...

Edd shuddered and tried to push that memory away. Kevin had gotten hurt protecting him...the injuries he got was because Edd was still so weak and helpless...had he been 100%, Edd would know that it wasn't his fault, but after everything that had happened, he couldn't help but blame himself.

He had been kidnapped...been forced to act and behave like a dog...then to be forced into doing those...things...

He couldn't stop the small whimper of shame and fear from leaving his mouth...

Kevin though, had ears like a fox at the current moment. He didn't miss any sound, no matter how small, that Edd let out.

"S'okay Edd...go back to sleep..."

Blinking away the tears gathering in his eyes, Edd looked up to find Kevin watching him with exhaustion evident in his own eyes. "I know you're not feeling well...but you're safe...give me a few more hours..." He paused, a yawn punctuating his sentence. " And I'll get some soup for you...don't cry..." He had no way of knowing what the real problem was, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to comfort Edd.

"Ev'n...s'ry..." Edd knew what words he wanted to say...but after years of howling and no talking in general, he couldn't form them. Couldn't let Kevin know that everything going on was his fault...

Even if he could though, Kevin would have none of it.

Wrapping an arm around Edd, Kevin pulled him closer to his body and tucked his head under his chin before brushing away the stray tears with his other hand.

The sheer comfort in that one simple act stomped down on whatever anxiety was building up in Edd...bringing forth a blanket of calm and peace he hadn't felt for so very long. Within minutes, he was back asleep, Kevin following him shortly after...

Once again, they both slept...

 **XxX**

Bonus! As promised, here's a sneak peek at the new EENE story I'm working on:

The blue sky was choking on thick clouds of smoke.

Pillars of it rose up from the still smoldering ground, where bodies of the fallen rested in the beginnings of their eternal slumber.

The battle had been a slaughter, the Knights of Dunfur no match against the new cannons and crude but effective guns that pierced their armor and tore through their heads like their bodies were made of parchment paper. For each soldier they had brought down, fifteen of their own died with them. In mere minutes, the battle was over and the soldiers went back to their own kingdom to celebrate their victory, believing they had completely done away with the knights.

They were almost right.

One knight laid against his falling horse, which had reused to leave his side until a cannon punch a hole through its body, spraying flesh, bone and blood over his rider before it fell to the ground with not a scream, but a whimper. This knight lived yet, blood oozing from the many bullet wounds on his stomach.

He had failed his King...though he suspected that the King wanted to do away with them, sending them into a battle such as this...and because of that, he would never be allowed to return home. He was suppose to have died with his fellow knights, not to have been left behind to slowly bleed to death.

He couldn't even see the sky...

"I am...Kevin of Barr...a Knight...of Dunfur...I give my life...for my King...and shall protect...all who live within...the kingdom..."

His words were carried away on a breeze which stirred the flag he had carried into battle. the blue silk stained with the blood of his friends. And as he closed his eyes, ready to accept the merciful touch of death, he heard what he thought to be voices.

They were faint, but as the seconds bled together, they were getting louder...

Aaaaand that's all you're getting. Heh, don't want to give to much away. Remember, the new story is still developing so don't expect it any time soon. However, I will answer any questions that I can about it without giving to much away.

And to make sure no one tries to steal my idea...I own that plot! Copying it in any shape or form WILL result in the stolen script to be flagged and reported. (I've had that trouble before, it's just for security on my end Peeps.)

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Well everyone, another week has come and gone. How have you all been now that the freaking glitch is gone and you're all getting notifications when I update? *is still rather peeved it took so long to fix* I'm okay for the most part. I'm sure you all remember me talking about how I have an infection because of a broken tooth, right? Well...

The infection pushed the filling out on Sunday.

Dentists are closed Sunday and because it was a long weekend where I am, they were closed Monday too. And of course, I work Tuesday through Saturday, which means I can't get anything done until next Monday...but I have rent and such...

I swear, it never ends. My life is a snowball affect right now.

FanfictionAlex: Cuddles are awesome and after everything Edd was through, he needs all the cuddles he can get and then some. Also, thank you for the feedback on the new story, I think you were the only one who really noticed. I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter, though it is a bit sad.

This story is for FanfictionAlex, as they were the only one to review.

Please enjoy.

 **XxX**

"It's alright Edd, we'll just try again later. You almost got to the half way mark, so I think you've earned a rest."

They were both downstairs in the living room, Kevin picking Edd up off the floor and carrying him over to the couch where a nest of blankets and pillows were. Several days had passed since Edd had first gotten sick, and while he was doing much better he was under orders not to push himself to far.

Currently he was trying to walk on just his legs, but years of crawling on all fours had left them weak and unable to hold him up for more then ten seconds at a time. Edd tried not to show it, but it was extremely frustrating. He wanted to get better, but how could he if he couldn't do something as simple as walk the length of the living room?

"Edd, look at me."

Sighing as he was tucked into the blankets, Edd looked up at Kevin...he still had a hard time believing that the young man before him was once the bully who would pick on him and his friends...and looked confused when his hat was ruffled then quickly fixed.

"I know you're frustrated with what's going on, but you have to remember, you've been missing for six years. Add to the fact that you're just getting over the flu or stomach bug...or whatever it was you caught...AND it's been less then a week since you started to remember things again...you need to cut yourself some slack."

Edd knew Kevin had a point...but at the same time, he wanted things to go back to the way they were...okay, maybe not completely the way they were...this Kevin was kind to him. The old one was almost always picking on him...beating him up...

This one was kind...this one let him sleep in bed with him and didn't try to kick him out and he snuggled against him for extra warmth...

He didn't want that to change. He liked this new Kevin.

"Alright, I'm gonna go and make some lunch. You stay there and watch some TV. I think there's Christmas movies on already..." As he turned said TV on and started to flick through the channels, he felt a hand grip the back of his shirt and give a tug. "Yeah Edd?"

"Ev'n...wh're...pa'en's...?"

Kevin froze. Shit, he wasn't expecting that question anytime soon...he could lie but how could he follow up on it? No one really knew where Edd's parents were. After he had vanished and they sold their house, it was like they dropped off the face of the earth.

"Ev'n...?"

Setting the remote down for now, Kevin sat on the edge of the couch and looked over at Edd. The guy had dark bags under his eyes and his face was flushed from the strain of trying to walk again...but it was the look in his eyes that told him to just tell the truth, no matter how painful it was. "We...no one really knows Edd...

"You see, about six months...give or take...after you went missing, the case went cold...your parents just...couldn't handle living in the same town where you had been taken from, I guess. They sold almost everything, put the house up for sale and left...no one has seen them since."

The silence was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife. Edd didn't know how to properly process the knowledge that no one knew where his parents where, or the fact that they had given up on him. After all, don't most parents try to keep everything the same when their child goes missing?

Did they just not want to remember they even had him?

Knowing that he had just broken a bit of Edd's heart, Kevin flicked through some channels and stopped when he stumbled across March of the Penguins. He was pretty sure during their last visit that Eddy had told him how much Edd had loved the movie. So, leaving it on that, he got up and went to go cook up some lunch.

The small sniffles and muffled cries were not lost to him though.

When he was done making lunch...grilled cheese for him and some tomato soup for Edd...he carried both out into the living room only to find Edd fast asleep, faint tear marks on his cheeks. With a sigh, he set the food down on the coffee table and gently wiped away the marks before making sure that Edd was warm and comfortable. Wouldn't do either of them any good if he caught another cold.

 **XxX**

When Edd woke up hours later, the sun had set and the only light was coming from the TV, which had been changed to the local news channel.

His stomach growled in hunger, but he ignored it. He felt...numb...he thought for sure that his parents would still be around...that he was staying with Kevin but they didn't want him to be alone while he was healing...but...

They were just gone.

He felt a new batch of tears growing and quickly shut his eyes to stem them. Try as he might though, he couldn't stop them. The pain of his parents just giving up was more then his heart could handle, even after all he had been through.

As he started to cry anew, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder through the many blankets he was cocooned under.

Kevin said nothing as Edd cried even harder and moved his arms out of the blankets to hug him close. He couldn't even begin to imagine the mental strain he was under...the most he could do was just be there for him and do his best to comfort him when he needed it.

So he knelt there for a good 20 minutes before Edd cried himself to sleep yet again, then gathered him up and carried him upstairs to bed.

 **XxX**

Please don't hate me for making Edd cry...I didn't want to, but his parents are a heavy topic in this story. As it stands, not even I know what happened to them. And what's this? No Master again? Don't worry people, she'll come back. But right now, she's praying to the porcelain God again and will be for a while yet.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Sorry this is a bit late guys, had some...laptop issues along with uploading issues.

FanfictionAlex: I know...and yes, it was and will continue to be hard. Edd will have continuing issues with the topic of his parents...but he has Kevin and his other friends to help him through it...

Passion10298: Ahh, a new reader. Welcome. I'm glad you're loving this story, as we're not quite done yet.

I wont delay this any longer, so please enjoy.

 **XxX**

Edd stared out the window at the freshly fallen snow, watching as some of the younger kids in the cul-de-sac ran around building snowmen and snow forts.

As some of the parents went outside to join their children in the fun.

For as far back as he could remember, his parents had never done that sort of thing with him. He had always been expected to bundle up to the point that he could hardly move, let alone bend over to gather up some snow and make a ball out of it. Now though, looking out at the families playing and having fun...

He realized just how little his childhood actually was...

As much as he missed his parents, and his heart broke over and over again at the fact that they were just gone...he found he had no special memories to bring up with them in it.

He had memories of Ed and Eddy...

Of Kevin...

Of Rolf and Nazz and heck, even Jimmy...

Closing his eyes and turning his head away from the window, Edd turned over onto his side and snuggled deeper into the blankets, willing himself to fall back to sleep and away from the pain of reality.

 **XxX**

When Kevin poked his head into the bedroom and found Edd sleeping yet again, he frowned. There was only so much he could do to help, and ever since the situation with his parents, Edd had been less and less responsive.

He hardly ever spoke now and ate even less then when he did when he first came home with him to heal...he found hardly any joy in the others dropping by when they could, even though it was clear he wanted to be happy, the pain of being abandoned the way he had been overshadowed everything else.

There had to be something he could do to bring him out of the funk he was in...but how?

Then suddenly, it hit him.

With a grin on his face, Kevin grabbed what they needed and went upstairs to get Edd ready.

They were going out.

 **XxX**

"Alright Edd, make sure to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Kevin looked over at Edd who was bundled up in so many layers that only his eyes and the top of his nose were sticking out. "You don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Wh're...?"

"If I tell you where we are, that would spoil the surprise." Kevin helped him up the many stairs leading to the building, making sure to keep a firm grip on him should he slip. When they finally reached the top step, Kevin moved behind him and had him look up slightly. "Alright, you can open them now."

Slowly doing as he was told, Edd blinked then gasped when he saw just where they were.

The Museum...a place he hadn't been to in years.

"They're having some sort of thing going on about the different minerals of the earth, so...I thought you would like to go and see it. Plus, it gets you out of the house. I think you were going a bit stir crazy..." Kevin trailed off at the child-like giggle that burst from Edd's mouth.

Oh yeah, this was by far one of his best ideas.

"C'mon then, lets get inside and see what there is to see.

 **XxX**

The two of them spend almost the entire afternoon there, going over each exhibit at least three different time, as Edd was sure there was something he had missed or he just wanted to look over the sheer beauty of each mineral again and again before they closed.

No matter what was to come, this would be a day he would forever hold near and dear to his heart.

 **XxX**

Just a bit of fluff to offset what Master has in store for them. Hope this tides you all over until next week, sorry it's so short! *hurries to get ready for work*

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Well guys, I know this is a bit late again, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm busy getting ready for my vacation in 11 days, so I was a bit distracted. Forgive?

FrostySentry150: Ahh, a new reader, welcome. And many thanks for the review, though I feel it would be more suited for my other story, I thank you none the less. As for your guess for who Master is, I can neither confirm nor deny your guess. *chuckles* It keeps you all on your toes.

Enjoy everyone!

 **XxX**

Though the pain in his heart over his parents vanishing was a constant thing, life was slowly starting to get better for Edd. While the weather grew colder and colder outside, he was safe with Kevin, learning how to walk again...the guy had even helped him to speak somewhat clearly again, though he was only good with small sentences.

However, he still couldn't stand to sleep alone, as he was constantly plagued by nightmares of what he had gone through.

The police had dropped by with Dr. McKay several days ago and he told them what he could...though it wasn't much to what they already had, but they did learn that the kidnapper was female and she had dropped by daily up until three days before Edd had been found.

There were other things he could remember, but every time he tried to speak of them, he became violently sick and Dr. McKay had put a stop to the interview. As much as the police wanted to catch the person who did this to him, they couldn't in good conscious pressure him at the risk of causing him to relapse into acting like a dog again.

Not after all the hard work Kevin had done to bring him back.

So one day after sleeping in late, Edd woke up and watched as large, fluffy flakes drifted down from the sky. He could hear Kevin moving around downstairs, more then likely cleaning or getting lunch ready for them...he was so grateful that he could finally eat more solid foods rather then the soups he had been living off of for weeks on end.

A sudden craving to be outside and catch snowflakes on his tongue struck him.

He had never done such a thing as a child...and the sudden urge to do it now surprised him a bit, but Dr. McKay had told him before that he needed to push out of his comfort zone every once in a while, as it was the only way he could ever really get better.

Slowly moved out from under the warm blankets, he stuffed his feet into the bunny slippers Ed had brought for him...after Kevin had given them a good wash of course...and shuffled over to the open door, his stomach growling at the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches. "Ke...Kevin...?"

"Hang on Edd, I'm almost done! I'll help you downstairs in a minute."

Smiling slightly, Edd sat down at the top step and waiting. He knew by now what his limits were and was in no hurry to push them if Kevin wasn't within grabbing distance.

Turning off the burner, Kevin put the frying pan into the sink and moved the plate of sandwiches off to the side before heading over to the staircase. "Everything alright? You slept in late again. More nightmares?"

Edd shook his head and stood up, allowing Kevin to help him down the stairs then let him walk himself to the kitchen table, only stumbling once but quickly catching himself before he fell flat on his face. "May...I...a...ask...fav...our?"

"Course you can." Kevin said over his shoulder as he grabbed a couple glasses for them and the jug of milk he had gotten yesterday while Ed and Eddy babysat...he had walked into find even more of his food gone and a mess in his living room, which took forever to clean, but Edd had been so happy, that the slight stress had been worth it. "What's up?"

"Can...I...we...go...ou...outs...ide...?"

Well now, that wasn't something Kevin had been expecting.

"Um...sure, I don't see why not...but, only the backyard, okay? Until you know who is caught, it's best to keep you being hear a secret. Why do you want to go outside anyway?" Kevin bit into his sandwich, the melting cheese sticking everywhere and exploding with ooey gooey flavour. His heart broke a little when Edd pointed outside and slowly told him that he wanted to catch snowflakes on his tongue.

He couldn't deny him a simple request such as that...

"We'll head outside after lunch. After though, wants you to work on those writing sheets he sent over. Work on your fine motor skills or something like that."

Edd's smile lit up the room.

 **XxX**

Master paced about in her small home, growing restless. Every time she tried to get close to that Dr. McKay fellow, another nurse would grab his attention or he would get a phone call or he would suddenly head out into public. How could she force him to tell her what was going on with her pet when she couldn't even touch him?

Glancing outside at the huge fluffy flakes falling, she sneered and yanked the blinds across the window. How could the day be so calming when her entire world was turning upside down?

She couldn't waste anymore time.

She had to get Edd back.

Going into her room, she shoved her hand between the mattress and the box spring, ignoring the bugs as they ran away from her questing fingers, and grinned when she touched the cold metal of the item she was looking for.

Pulling out the simple revolver she had bought from a guy in a alley in town...he had sworn up and down it was untraceable...she sat down on her bed and thought about what she was doing.

If she was caught...and that was a very big if...there was no doubt she would go to jail for what she had done.

But if she got away, not only would she have her pet back, but that annoying doctor and Kevin would be out of the picture forever...

And that...that was a risk she was more then willing to take...

 **XxX**

Master has a gun...this...this cannot end well...*prepares for a major storm*

Oh, and there's a poll relating to my other story on my page, please go check it out and vote. Many thanks.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Greetings my most lovely Peeps! Just so you know, this is the last update before my vacation. The next one might be early, like...first thing in the morning, as I have major plans that day...or crazy late to the point where it's no longer Tuesday for some of you. I will do my best to get it up on time though.

FrostSentry150: Edd is happy though. He's free from Master and safe with Kevin until she's caught. Plus, he has all the kids...well, adults now...in the cul-de-sac to look out for him. He's as happy as a clam. (Fun fact, that's my personal saying.) *grins* See, that's what keeps you guys guessing. Is it someone new? An OC? Or is it indeed someone from the show? You'll have to continue reading to find out.

Guest: Ah, a new reader. Welcome to the insanity that is my mind. *chuckles* I cannot confirm nor deny that guess, as it would spoil the story. You'll have to keep reading if you want to know more.

Oh, and there's a poll on my page in regards to my other story, so go and leave a vote. I look forward to seeing what you all think.

Enjoy!

 **XxX**

Master was walking through the alley behind Kevin's house when she heard laughter. Peeking through a crack in the fence, she saw Edd bundled up in so many layers that only his eyes were visible, playing in the snow, while Kevin watched from a distance, talking to someone on his cell phone.

She could feel the cool metal of the gun pressing up against her side, and as tempting as it was to take it out and pull the trigger, she couldn't risk something so bold in the middle of the day. Especially in the cul-de-sac...that would just be asking for someone to come and arrest her.

Plus, Edd could easily flee into the house and there was no way she could risk breaking in to get him. To much time wasted.

As interesting as it would be to hear who he was talking to and about what it was about, hovering around would draw more attention to herself.

She was on a mission, which would bring her one step closer to her final goal: Taking Edd back.

 **XxX**

Busses in the winter were the worse.

Each and every time Master used it...it drew less attention then if she used her own car...it was always cold, the floor was covered in melting snow and salt and there was always a trace of some seriously bad body oder, which made her want to gag.

But it was the fastest way to get to the hospital for her appointment and to maybe run into that Dr. McKay guy. See what he knew about Edd and if he had said anything.

Though honestly, her continued freedom should have been a major hint that her secret hadn't been spilled as of yet.

As she walked the rest of the way to the hospital, she passed a small playground and watched as families played together, children laughing and throwing snowballs at each other and their parents. She remembered a time, back before she and her family had moved, when things had been like that.

Her father would come and visit every Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday and take her out for ice cream and to the local park to push her on the swings. In the winter time, they would build snow forts and igloos and not go home until well after the street lights came on.

Then her mother decided to move them almost half way across the country, completely cutting off any contact she had with her father on the basis that it would be better for all of them to have a fresh start.

Pushing down the building rage and sorrow and lightly rubbing her slowly rounding belly through her coat, Master continued her walk. Dwelling on the past did her no good.

But the future was always hers for the taking.

 **XxX**

A chill suddenly crawled up Edd's spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold. The person who took him was near. They were close by and it should have scared him half to death...but he wasn't. He could hear Kevin behind him, talking on his phone to Dr. McKay about his progress.

That alone soothed him a bit...not a whole lot, as he knew what...Master...was capable of doing...but he also knew what Kevin was capable of.

The stitches on his face from the night Edd got his memories back were ready to come out and even though some would scar, Kevin didn't care. He would remind Edd that he got them by protecting him and that made them worth keeping.

When the chill left him, Edd relaxed and allowed Kevin to help him back inside.

Time for those work sheets.

 **XxX**

I'm sorry this chapter is late and subpar...my laptop glitched and sent me back a page, thus canceling all of the work I just did to make this better. Sadly, I'm running out of time and I can't remember half of what I wrote, so...yeah, sorry again.

Another thing, I'm...well, actually running out of ideas for this story. I know where I want it to go, I just need some filler content to get it there. So if you guys have a request of something you would like to see happen, shout it out and I'll see if it fits into the story line.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Hi everyone, Deadly Fangs here...I know, it's, um...it's been a while since my last update...and if you couldn't pick up on the tone from my AN, I do suffer from depression...I can't control it and I'm not on any meds for it, mostly because I can't afford it...

That's one of the reasons I haven't updated in a while.

Some of you may recall me mentioning me having issues with my job, right?

I lost it last month.

New management cleared out most senior staff, including myself, and brought in "non-whites"...I say that because all the workers are now immigrants. I have nothing against them, some of my friends are immigrants, but...the new managment is an immigrant...and I'm pretty sure I was targeted because I was the only Canadian born there...

Another factor in my life is that my father is being charge with assult and mischief...

Against a sister...

Sadly, in the province I live in, there are hundreds of assult cases a day...so chances are, he's going to be slapped with a fine, maybe take some anger managment classes, and that's it...

So on top of my family falling apart...me being without a job for more than a month and unable to find another because I'm too experienced/not experienced enough/too white/too female...

Don't look at me like that. I told you all before in some of my other stories/reviews I'm female...

With all that piled on me, I'm stressing out...I'm running low on money and if I don't find work soon, I'll have to move back home...

With my parents...

Where my father still lives...

*sighs heavily*

So...updates will be spotty at best...I'll try my best to get back into the normal once a week update, but...I can't make any promises guys...not while my life is falling apart before my eyes...

I'll answer your review replies again in the next chapter...

For now though...enjoy the story...

 **XxX**

"Okay Edd, what's this one called. Remember, take your time." Nazz held up a flash card with a picture of an apple on it. Kevin was out dealing with the bank over something or other, then was going out to get some more food. Dr. McKay had given Kevin the flash cards, in hopes that he could assit Edd in relearning how to properly say certain words, but...he just hadn't found the time.

"Ah...ap...ap...le...ap...le..."

"Hey, good job little dude, you almost got it. It's 'ap' and 'ple'. You just need to add that extra pah sound and you got it." She put the card in the growing pile of 'almost' cards, which was next to the 'not yet' cards.

The 'right on' pile only had a handful.

"Few more and we'll work on something else, okay dude?"

Edd slowly nodded and glanced over at the work sheets he knew he would have to complete, no matter how badly his writing had become. Some things he could do or remember...though they were few and far between...but everyone had been supportive and encouraged him to keep at it.

"Edd? Come on now, I need you to try and focus, okay?"

Blinking several times, he turned his attention back to Nazz and the card she held.

Oh...

Oh, he hated this one...

The card was simple, a picture of a popsicle on it, red in colour, and Edd couldn't help but wonder if it was cherry or strawberry.

"You can do it Edd. Just remember to take your time and sound it out, okay?"

Frowing deeply, Edd tried to pronouce it. He knew how, that was something that wasn't lost on him, but when it came to actually saying the word...

"P...pah...poooh...p...ahp...see...kale..."

Nazz could see the frustration slowly covering Edd's face and put the card down. "I think that's enough of the cards for today...you did really good though Double Dee. Before, you couldn't say any of these words." She gently fixed his hat when he whimpered softly. "I know it's hard, but...you'll get there."

Edd slowly nodded, but didn't fully believe her. It had been months since he had been saved...and not that long ago since he had gotten his memories back...so why couldn't he do something as simple as say the word popsicle of all things?

"You know...after you went missing, Kevin never gave up looking for you..."

Looking up slowly, he saw Nazz smiling gently at him, like a sister would while trying to comfort their younger sibling, even though Edd was technically older by a few months.

"Even after the cops had given up and your parents had moved away...after all of us had believed you were dead...cause none of us wanted to believe that you were still being held against your will...he kept looking for you. He would go into the woods almost everyday after school, trying to find even a trace of you..."

"Re'ly...?"

"Yeah little dude, really." Nazz looked out the window at the softly falling snow. "I know he was a bully in the past...and I know you don't remember if he was like that to you or not, so I'm not going to say anything to trigger it, but...no matter what he said or did, he never gave up on you Double Dee...

"No matter what it took, he was gonna bring you home...and he did, even if it did take six whole years." She gently wrapped his blankets around his shoulders tighter, then moved to put the cards away.

She stopped however, when a thin, pale hand wrapped their boney fingers around her wrist.

"N...ooh...k...keep...tr...tray...try...ing..."

Nazz smiled and picked up a card from the 'almost' pile. "Alright. What's this one called?"

 **XxX**

"Double Dee! Lookit what I have found for us to watch!" Ed yelled as he ran into Kevin's house, Eddy close behind. In his hand, he held up an old VHS tape, the cover so faded already that it was hard to make out.

"Close the door dorks, you're letting out all the heat!"

"Yeah yeah, can it shovel-chin!" Eddy slammed the door but took off his boots before calmly walking into the livingroom and watched Ed jump up and down in glee. "Just tell him already Lumpy, we don't have all day!"

Ed couldn't stop grinning as he shoved the tape close to Edd's face. "It is Robot Rebel Ranch! I bought it after you went missing and I dropped the cover into my tub of gravy and that is why it looks like the victims of the slime monster from plantet zuplon!"

Edd faintly remembered that movie. The slime monster looked like a huge booger and more of a cheap remake of The Blob, but Ed had loved it and it had been a fond way to spend the rainy days of their summer youth.

"Can we watch it!? Oh please please please with gravy on top!"

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. As much as the brainless oaf annoyed him, he knew it would be crule to keep them away from Edd now that he was back. "Alright, fine. But it better be good!"

Ed talked through most of the movie, but it wasn't to bad...Edd was able to enjoy being with his long time friends, something that they all agreed he needed.

It reminded him of the good times, which helped his still broken mind to heal even more. He fell asleep close to the end, as it was getting late and he just couldn't stay awake while he was so comfy and warm and surrounded by people he knew and trusted.

Yes, he drifted off hearing Kevin and Eddy taking turns poking each others buttons...and Ed screaming at the actors to run away and that one of them was a traitor...

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **XxX**

Okay, I think that's good enough for this week...like I said, I'll try and get back into the normal updates, but...without a job and my life falling apart, well...no promises people...

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs! (Seriously, I need it right now.)


End file.
